Memento
by hiseask17
Summary: A *drabble* series filled with whatever my brain comes up with. Includes fluff, drama, deep thoughts, good times and romance ;) Updated every now and then. Mostly Rose&Dimitri.
1. A Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or its characters, Richelle Mead does.**

The first time Rose showered after coming back from the caves, she discovered something.

In the crease between her neck and her shoulder there was a purplish mark. A hickey, or rather, a love bite.

When she realised when it had been made, the tears she'd managed to keep in control for a few hours returned.

At first she just stared at her neck, then she brushed it with her fingers and everything came back. The way his lips had touched her skin and how his fingers had left fire in their path. The way his warmth comforted her and how gentle he was. The absolute bliss they'd reached together.

And then, how he'd fallen when the Strigoi attacked him. The look in his eyes when he realised he wouldn't get up. The pain she'd felt when he never came back. And the aching in her chest that seemed to never lessen.

The next few days whenever she saw the mark, the pain took over for a moment and something flashed before her eyes. She stayed strong though; she had a mission to complete.

**Just something I thought about, thanks for reading : )**


	2. Can I?

_Shit._

I stared down at the floor. _What was I supposed to do? _Could I make Dimitri…?

But maybe that was too much to ask of him. He surely wouldn't want to be seen doing that.

He was Dimitri though and he probably would do anything for me, but this… I'd rather not ask him. It was kind of private after all. I would have to find another way.

Maybe it would make our relationship stronger, if he'd do something like that for me. Prove that nothing could between us, though I was sure we had already realised that.

But it was so embarrassing! And it would show him how bad I was at knowing where things were.

_Put yourself together, Rose!_ Okay, I'd do it.

"Dimitri… Can you go buy a box of tampons?"

**A/N: Soo, I decided to make this into a drabble series, I get so much ideas anyway. I won't update every day, but every now and then, whenever I get inspiration. It'll probably be mostly Rose PoV, but everyone likes that, right? ;)**

**And I'm kind of obsessed with female problems (duh, I go through them every day) so beware :P **


	3. Breaking into romance

It was not really important, it could have waited until the next day, but Hans wanted him to leave the files. You couldn't say he was pleased with getting this mission, because he had heard the other Guardians and he was very vary of going near Hathaway and Belikov's place, especially when they were both home. But, since he was a newbie, he always got the tasks no one else wanted.

He tiptoed over to the door and listened closely. No moaning, did that mean it was safe? Probably not. He decided to just sneak in, put down the files on nearest space and then leave as quietly as possible.

The Guardian pulled his key chain form his pocket and searched for the key he knew went in every lock in the Guardian building. The door did thankfully not make a sound when he opened it.

The inside of the apartment was not as quiet as he thought. The radio was playing some kind of cheesy eighties music and he stopped immediately, not sure if he wanted to know what was happening on the other side of the wall. He peeked around the corner and saw something he had never seen before.

At first, he just saw Belikov in front of the sink in the kitchenette, then he saw Hathaway standing in his arms. Both of them had their hands in the bubbly water and the seemed to be doing the dishes. Belikov murmured something and hardcore Hathaway _giggled_.

It was the cutest thing he had ever seen (except those kittens when he was seven), a couple working together so closely on something as trivial as the dishes.

He backed out quietly, and left the files on the door mat.

The couple broke out laughing.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and follows, it's nice to know someone likes the thing I do ;)**


	4. It's not awkward

"What?"

"Can you buy some tampons?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I need them."

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"No. I'd have to use toilet paper, do you know how much that itches?"

"What? No. Are you sure I have to do it? Isn't Lissa free today?"

"No she isn't, please Comrade… for me?"

"But I don't know which brand or…"

"I'll write it down. Please, Dimitri, you're the best boyfriend ever if you do this."

"…Alright then."

"Thanks so much, I love you!"

**A/N: Voila! Dimitri's reaction :)**


	5. Definitely an emergency

Why was I doing this again? Right, I had a girlfriend too sexy to resist.

I made my way over to the personal care part of the store and looked at Rose's note. The purple box of that brand, okay. I grabbed it and stuffed it under some other items in my basket.

It was not that I was embarrassed by buying this kind of things, it was more because of what people could think I used them for if they didn't know I was in a relationship…with a girl. And I knew the looks you could get. I had bought tampons for my sisters several times, but at least in Baia people knew I lived with only women.

The sympathetic girls were actually the worst. They would look at you with awe and smile. And don't get me started on the cashiers.

I went to stand in the line and tried to hide the box between other things while paying. It didn't work. The heavily made up cashier saw it and gave me a smirk.

"An emergency, huh?"

"Kind of" I gave her the money and was about to get my items when I heard an angry woman whisper behind me.

"Why don't _you_ ever buy that for me?" I glanced at the direction of the voice and saw a moroi woman glaring at a moroi man standing beside her. I smiled inwards and went home.

Rose was very impressed…


	6. The brighter side

It was something she had come to realise that she could not do anything against. She had accepted that it was something she would never experience, at least not with him, but she didn't want it with anyone else. She knew it was for the best, that it would not work out in the long run. But still sometimes she would long for it. A baby. Something that was a part of her and him, something that relied on her.

She would see the happy couples in court and feel hatred against the people who didn't have to live without the thing they wanted the most. But really, a baby was not what she wanted. It was probably the feeling of not being able to do something that was the worst for her. She was used to crush any doubts and do the impossible, but when it was something that being a badass Guardian did not help, she felt useless. Though she knew that she was good as almost everything (except cooking) this one thing that was insuperable broke her.

She would not show anyone, but it was there, the weight of her thoughts. The knowledge that she wasn't invincible. A genetic deficiency had won and there was nothing to. She was bitter for a long time.

Sometimes she tried to look at the bright side of things, but the only thing she could come up with was that they didn't have to buy condoms.

**A/N: I don't know if that made sense. It became much deeper than I planned. I'm sure it's pretty weird, right?**

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and 'favouriting' ;)**


	7. Interesting storm

"Can't you wait?" Dimitri shouted from the car. He was sitting inside it to avoid the rain and the wind, but I was sure he would come out as soon as I got into the water.

"No!" I shouted back and kept running towards the lake. I had decided that skinny dipping was a wonderful idea and I sure as hell wasn't going to back down because he didn't want to. We were on a road trip through Pennsylvania during the weekend and when we found a beach I fell in love with the idea of swimming in the rain. We didn't have any bathing suits but since the beach was very deserted, there was nothing wrong with swimming naked, right?

I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it behind me on the ground. The water looked oh, so inviting and the waves were a few decimetres high, but it only made it more thrilling to run into. Once I had discarded my jeans I heard footsteps behind me and I smiled to myself, I knew he would come out sooner or later. I pretended not to see him and kept throwing my clothes behind me, getting closer and closer to the water.

When I was at the water's edge, Dimitri had reached me and I could feel that he'd also thrown his clothes somewhere far away. I grabbed his hand and started running into the ice cold water, my wet hair sticking to my neck and shoulders.

I screamed when the water splashed onto my legs and then Dimitri picked me up and ran further out. When the water reached his chest, he let go of me and I disappeared under the surface. I came up gasping for air with my hair in my eyes and charged at him, wanting my revenge.

I got it and _so_ much more, if you know what I mean.

**A/N: Don't you just love cold water? ;)**


	8. They're always in the way

"Well, shit!" I was startled awake by an annoyed call from the bathroom. I blinked a few times and then made my way over to the door.

"You okay, Rose?" I walked a few steps backwards and the door flew open.

"No!" In the opening was Roza, hair ruffled and a panicked look on her face. "I have a _pimple_. A freaking pimple! See?" She pointed at her forehead, but I couldn't see anything. Maybe she was just being nervous, I mean it was her first time going on a raid here at court. Though I didn't get what a pimple had to do with it.

"Why did it have to come _now_? Couldn't it just have waited until tomorrow?"

"I can't see anything, you sure it's really there?" She gave me a murderous glare and dragged me over to the mirror. While pointing at a _tiny_ little spot she gave me a long speech about how I should know not to question women and their skincare.

"Are you sure you aren't overreacting? Is it the raid? It's nothing to worry about, I promise." I looked at her and tried to get something from her expression, but the only thing I saw was that she chewed on her bottom lip, which mostly meant she was contemplating something.

"It's the raid…"

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about."

"I'm not nervous, I just… the pimple will make me look younger, I don't want the other Guardians to think I'm incapable." she sighed and turned around, rummaging through the cupboard. I placed my arms around her waist and kissed her ear.

"They won't. They know you're amazing and once they see you fight they'll never think anything else."

"Thanks, Comrade"

Let's just say a certain person with a surname starting with 'H' ended up with two more _molnija _marks a few days later.


	9. Yes, it's happening

Rose had known Dimitri would love this movie. There was eighties music (at least kind of) and it was really funny, who wouldn't love it?

She had grabbed her man, put him on the couch with a gigantic bowl of popcorn and started the film. When he saw the opening credits his eyes widened and he turned to stare at her, a terrified look on his face.

"You thought I would enjoy _this_? It's a musical!"

"Yeah, eighties musical."

"Abba was mostly active in the seventies", he arched a brow.

"Same thing. Now, look, the pretty one is singing." She stared a the screen demonstratively and took the popcorn bowl.

After watching the actors run around on a island in Greece for a while, Dimitri found himself caring about the plot and what happened to the girl and her fathers. He comforted Rose when there was a sad song and smiled when the crazy friend climbed roofs.

When the movie was over, he pretended not to care much about it, but the next morning, Rose heard a interesting sound from the shower. She walked closer and realised what it was.

"_Dancing Queen!  
Young and sweet, only seventeen_

_Mamma Mia!  
Here I go again!"_

Dimitri was singing Abba.

**A/N: This is the outcome of not knowing which music to listen to and ending up with the **_**Mamma Mia **_**soundtrack :P Abba owns the lyrics to _Dancing Queen _and _Mamma Mia._**


	10. Under the Quilt

**This is the English version of my one-shot _Under the Quilt_**

I could feel my blood rushing through my veins, boiling with lust and love. The warmth from his body under the quilt wrapped around me and it felt truly amazing.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured while he lifted his hand to put a strand of my hair behind my ear. The hand stayed there and his fingers touched my hair carefully. I dared not look him in the eye, so I let my hand discover his chest instead. I knew I was blushing, though I wasn't sure if it was visible. He took a deep breath and I looked up. His dark eyes bore into mine and I could see all the feelings he hadn't expressed before. "If I didn't know better, I wouldn't believe you're real. You're just… magnificent"

His voice held reverence and awe and I really felt beautiful. Not hot. Not sexy. Beautiful. A word no one else had ever used to describe me.

I wanted to answer him, but I couldn't find the words. Instead, I snuggled closer to him and leaned my head against his chest. His heart was beating in there and I wanted it to go on forever. Most of all, I wanted to stay there forever.

Our breaths synchronized and the feeling of his naked skin against mine was as fantastic as always. My whole body felt warm and I tilted my head backwards to look at him. The electricity that flowed between us when our gazes met was so strong I wished I'd never have to leave that bed.

I leaned up, he leaned down and our lips met.

**A/N: My experience in this area is non-existing ;) Review if you liked it and if you know who they are and where they are.**


	11. Something to share

I had a teddy bear no one knew of. It was one of the few things my mother had given me when I was a kid and though I didn't want to admit it, I loved it.

I had used him - because it was a him, I did not know why, but it was so it was - whenever I was sad since I was five. Only when I was alone and hidden under the covers in my bed I could talk to him about my problems and he always soothed me. He wasn't that kind of light, fluffy thing you saw everywhere, he was pretty heavy but small and his fur was the cosiest thing on this earth. The weight of him in my arms and his scent always gave me a sense of safety.

He hadn't been used for a few months when one night I woke up from a nightmare and ached for his comfort. Dimitri was in Palm Springs and I knew I couldn't call him at this hour, so I searched the closet frantically for my teddy.

I grabbed him, lay down under the covers on the bed and buried my face in his fur. The smell was so familiar and my walls broke down.

I cried because of the nightmare, the fact that the bond was gone, the hollow feeling that Dimitri's absence gave me and just because it had been a while since I had last cried. At last I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and didn't feel like shit, so I took it as a good sign and started sleeping with Teddy every night.

Before, it had been really hard to fall asleep and when sleep came, it was always invaded by nightmares. The only thing that had cured that was Dimitri, but when he wasn't here, I had just gone without much sleep for a while. Teddy solved this and I could finally sleep again.

A few weeks later when Dimitri came home from California he found me curled up in a ball with Teddy in my arms. It was an interesting conversation we had, talking about stuffed animals.

Some time later, I returned after a mission with Lissa and I found Dimitri cuddling my Teddy.

**A/N: I am back! With even more unintelligible rambling about random stuff! :D Review if you liked it, or if you think you understand what I was trying to convey with this ;)**


	12. The best excuse

If you are a girl, you have surely long time ago accepted that your breasts will be in the way. You can't sleep on your stomach, banging on your chest like a gorilla is impossible and loose tops without a bra is something you never wear outside of your home.

You have also realised that men don't understand these things, so when your boyfriend is asking you why you can't run with him, you try to go around the topic and give another reason. It can sound like this:

"Roza, get up"

"No, I'm tired"

"Come on, you promised"

"Yeah, but I don't feel like running today"

"If you don't run today, you're not going to run tomorrow either"

"Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, it's my duty to keep you from neglecting your health"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't want you to lose your form"

*loud sigh*

"It's not that I don't want to, I just… can't"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'd rather not tell"

"Rose, I won't laugh"

"I don't think you'd laugh, I just don't think you would understand"

"I can't understand something I don't know what it is"

*takes a deep breath*

"I can't find a sports bra"

"What? Why would that keep you from running?"

"See? I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"But I don't get it…"

"Running without a bra _hurts_. End of story. Now, let me sleep"

**A/N: I said there would be girl problems in here ;) To the Guest who told me about the banner: I can't change it, I'm probably one of the worst at any kind of technology. I had problem posting my first story here, though that might have been because I didn't understand the directions…  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing, I wouldn't mind some more :P**


	13. Where it has always been

When the Guardians cleaned Mason's room after his death, they found a box in wrapping paper. On the box, there was a tag with a name: Rose. Since the persons who found the gift knew very well of the friendship between the two novices, they left it in Rose's room.

She saw the familiar handwriting and opened it, though being a little vary of what could be in there. It was a miniature drawer, almost like a jewel case, made of wood with small delicate engravings of flowers and hearts. Attached to the drawer was a letter. She opened it and read:

_Dearest Rose,_

_I made this in handicraft and I since I haven't gotten the opportunity to go shopping, it was the only thing I could come up with as a gift for you.  
I don't know if you will like it, probably not. I mean, you have the Princess who can give you gifts worth of hundreds of dollars.  
And I know, you don't have much jewellery, but there's always something you can put in it. One thing's for sure though. You can put my heart in the first drawer._

_I love You,  
Mason_

**A/N: I just made myself cry : (  
I might have lent the drawer quote from a book by Anita Eklund Lykull (a Swedish author), all rights go to her.**


	14. Don't Stand So Close To Me

That day. When he'd first shown her how to fight properly. When she had tried to surprise him. When he had pinned her a little too long.

It was the best feeling he'd had in a long time, having such a beauty so close to his body. And having seen said beauty in only a bra a few hours earlier didn't help, either.

He wasn't a pedophile, he did not want to do anything with the fiery novice, but she certainly didn't look seventeen. Hell, she looked like a woman.

The dazed look she had gotten was just the cherry on top, _how _was he supposed to keep his cool? When she said that thing; _So um…you got any other moves to show me? _He didn't know whether to start laughing hysterically or just slam his head to the floor. Didn't she know what she did?

He made them get up and they walked out the door, when he heard the song that was playing in the adjoining room.

_Young teacher the subject  
Of school girl fantasy_

Seriously? He'd never hated the eighties so much.

**A/N: The Police owns **_**Don't Stand So Close To Me**_**, and if you don't know what's it's about, where have you been?(Google it) Maybe it's just me listening to eighties music…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, it means so much! :D**


	15. In the back of your mind

Sometimes opening your eyes is scary, because you do not know what will meet you on the other side of the lids.

You are scared because of the dream you just had. The things your dream made you believe are still making sense and you do not dare opening your eyes, afraid of what might not be there.

Though you can feel their body next to you and their scent filling your nostrils. Their hair on the pillow near your hand and you can hear them snoring lightly. Those things could be part of the dream.

They could be your imagination filling in what it thinks should be there. Maybe there is just a big nothing in the real world. Maybe you are all alone.

When the snores stop, you are sure that whoever was there when you fell asleep have disappeared. That it was just you wishing the snores to be there.

Then you feel breathing on your face and open your eyes of pure shock. You meet their eyes and the dream fades away to return later, right now there is someone who proves against it.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! :D I wouldn't mind some more ;)**


	16. Things to keep covered

I took a deep breath and unclenched my fists under the table. Couldn't she have chosen another dress today?

We were on an important political dinner, but I had a hard time focusing on anything related to that topic. Instead I just smiled and changed my expression to whatever matter Lissa talked about, trying to look as if I agreed with her, which I did, don't get me wrong.

The thing was, I could see her bra. Or well, I _had seen _her bra. That was because I was seated beside her, not because of her clothing, though the Council member on the other side of the table seemed to enjoy the tightness of the dress very much.

Anyway, I usually wouldn't be this distracted by a bra and I was not at all staring at her whenever she leaned forward to take a bit of food, but this bra was an exception.

First of all, it was _lace_ (though I didn't get why she would wear that here) and I had a resent memory of her wearing it… and me discarding it to find it under a drawer the next morning.

I made it through dinner without too much trouble and successfully stayed away from Lissa on our way home. When we reached our place, it turned out Lissa had a very special announcement to make and it needed *cough* celebration *cough*, therefore the bra. I knew there was a reason.

**A/N: The ones who can guess what she had to announce will be mentioned in the next chap, just saying ;)**

**And before I forget, if you have anything you'd want me to try to write about, feel free to ask me to! :D**


	17. Everyone's experienced it

I wanted Rose to have friends, don't get me wrong, but I didn't like how 'friendly' this guy was. She didn't do anything, but he seemed to have missed out when she subtly held her distance.

He was sitting a little bit too close for my liking and I saw the way he moved his gaze on her body. Didn't he have any respect for women? Now he touched her _hand. _Too far, man. Too far.

I watched them where they stood at the bar and smiled when I saw Rose move away from him. The smile dropped when she walked back to our booth and he followed, appreciating her backside on his way. That almost made it. I saw our colleagues look at me with amused smiles and unclenched my fists.

Rose sat down beside me and kissed me on the cheek. I smirked inwards when I saw the creep gulp.

"What's up, Comrade? You look a little tense."

"It's nothing." She arched her eyebrows and leaned closer to my ear to whisper: "Are we jealous?" I grunted as answer and I felt her smile on my ear.

"You know I love you. I just wanted to see this guy's face when he saw you" she kissed me again before continuing talking to our friends. I hung an arm around her shoulders and smirked at the poor guy. Roza was mine.

**A/N: To **_**RoseLissaBelikova **_**and **_**Roza-Dimka-Reader**_**, I hope you enjoyed! ;) And you both guessed right, together with **_**Twilight407501**_**, Lissa announced her pregnancy! Though that moroi fighting law was a really good idea.**


	18. Gotcha!

Lissa and I lounged in the couch in her suite. No, we weren't lounging on the couch, we were in it. That was because Lissa had the softest cushions in history.

We talked about her wedding, though nothing was official yet, and at that moment, we were on the topic 'first dance songs'.

"I want it to be a slow song, but not too slow, because then it will be boring to watch" she said and took a sip of her smoothie.

"Yeah, something cute but good…" I'll admit it, I didn't have a clue why _I _was helping her with this, I just said things and let her think about it.

"What about this song… _Every Breath You Take_? It is slow, but not too slow, and it's good"

"And the lyrics are about watching each other at all times, perfect?"

"Yeah, I'll write it down" she opened her laptop.

"You can't have _that_ song!"

We both turned towards the other couch and the mountain of pillows the voice had come from. I moved closer to Lissa and put my hand on the gun at my waist.

"Who's there?"

"Oh, shut it. It's only me" someone rose from the pillow mountain and we were able to see who it was.

"Adrian! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I slept here, remember?" Lissa's eyes widened and she opened her mouth. "No, I didn't hear you and Christian going at it, I was sleeping" he rose and walked towards the doors, smoothing out his clothes on the way.

"But why did you do that?"

"I fell asleep in the sofa while their engagement party, and obviously no one found me" he had reached the door and put his hand on the handle. "Just don't use that song, okay? No one wants to hear about stalkers on weddings"

"What?!"

**A/N: I know, I used this in my other story **_**Keep on Hoping,**_** and I know that it's all human so Adrian shouldn't know what's said in there, but Adrian is awesome, so I think he would have known anyway ;)**

**More than 50 reviews! OMG! That's amazing! Keep them coming :P**


	19. Heaven is a piece of skin

You know how a couple can have a 'thing' they do? Dimitri and I never really agreed on a 'thing', but he figured on his own.

I had heard of couples saying 'Okay', couples having special handshakes or hugs and I always thought it was really cute. That was until Dimitri started doing his thing.

At first it was just something I didn't think too much of, a random thing that happened, but then he repeated it and I thought he was just getting obsessed with that part of my body. You would think it was stroking my hair, since I am convinced he loves it more than me sometimes, but it wasn't. I think he wanted something that was a little bit more discreet. Something he could do without anyone else noticing.

And boy, did he do it all the time. Driving the car, eating dinner, while Guardian meetings, watching TV, cuddling in bed.

It took a while for me to notice, but then I started doing the same thing. He was very much aware.

Now you're wondering what this thing might be. I'll tell you. We stroke each other's knees.

I know, it doesn't sound romantic at all, but do you know how soft the skin on the inside of your knee is? Let me tell you, it's heaven.

**A/N: Anyone got the TFIOS reference?! That book's AMAZING…**

**I don't know where this came from, I tried to wait with updating until I got some real inspiration, but this turned out very different from what I imagined. **

**Thanks for reviewing! (Please do it again!)**


	20. In his mind

Sometimes when I was away from her, I would just stop whatever I was doing and think of her. The small things that no one else seemed to have noticed.

Like how tiny her toenails were. I hadn't really seen that until she said she would paint them and I was forced to look at the result. They were so adorable. Her toes were normal sized, but the nails were _so_ small. Which is a little weird, because the nails on her fingers are sort of long and big.

And how her eyes glittered. They were dark brown, but sometimes I swear I saw gold in them, and in particular lights, they seemed black.

How the corner of her eye would crinkle when she laughed really much and that little snort noise she sometimes made when she had laughed for a long time. How embarrassed you could see was then, but she didn't show it. I just knew by the way she would close her eyes for a moment.

The way she would look at me after we made love or kissed.

The birthmark under her breast.

How smooth the upsides of her feet were and how callused the undersides were.

The way her pillow smelled.

How she would always kick of her blankets and cuddle close to me.

Those thinking moments always ended with a long phonecall.

**A/N: I thought the 20:th chap needed more fluff then usual, so I just wrote. ;) **

**Thanks for reading!**


	21. Other things to cover

Bam!

"Ohh…"

Bam!

"Nghh…"

Bam!

"Oh my God!"

Bam!

"Faster!"

Bam! Bam!

After hearing those sounds every night for five days, the woman decided to do something about it. She was here on vacation, not to get less sleep then at home.

The next day, she studied the couple next door closely. She knew who they were because she had seen them go in and out of their room on several occasions. She had also seen and heard them on their balcony.

At the pool a few hours later, she went to confront the couple about their late night activities. Only they were not just heard late at night, they were heard pretty much all the day.

You might think this was a bit rude, it wasn't the couple's fault that the hotel's walls were so thin, but the woman had already asked for a new room and there was no unoccupied at the moment. And she didn't want to change the view she in her current room.

On her way to them, she noticed something. Both of them lay on sun chairs, holding hands and talking lightly, but what the woman had not seen before was the scars that covered their bodies. The man had a circular scar over his heart and the woman had a long scar covering her heart, as if she had had surgery. Then there were lots of small scars all over their arms, shoulders, stomachs and legs.

The woman stopped in her tracks, what had happened to them?

Before she had time to turn around and walk back to her own sun chair, the woman in the couple noticed her staring. She rose and walked up to the woman who was still frozen in place.

"Hi, is there something wrong?" The woman without scars blinked and hurried to answer. Those scars looked even more terrifying close up.

"No, I was just going to ask if that's your husband? You're such a gorgeous couple and I couldn't help to wonder." The other woman's face lit up with a full smile.

"Yes, we're actually here on our honeymoon." The unmarried woman felt even worse for wanting to destroy their vacation. The couple seemed to have gone through enough trouble without having to have their honeymoon ruined by a middle aged, whiny woman.

"So nice! I'm going to go, I'm just too nosy for my own good."

"Oh. It's nothing. Bye!" the other woman walked back to her husband, taking his hand and answering his question.

Our narrator went to find a store that sold earplugs.

**A/N: I've had this in my head for a while now, so I thought I could write it down. I hope you liked it! :D**

**Is there anyone who can tell me a story where Romitri look at each other's baby pictures? I got a Romitri craving earlier, but couldn't find any ;)**


	22. Pillow talk

If I told you Dimitri and I were lying on a bed stark naked, what would you think we were doing? I bet you would say that we're all over each other and 9/10, that's the case. But when it's too hot to function and even the blankets make you sweat like a pig, you don't want to be closer than two feet to anyone.

After a long, hot and horrible day at work, that was how we were lying, trying to sleep. As far from each other as possible and arms and legs spread out. I felt ridiculous, but the heat was too much bear.

You might say: Open a window, that'll make everything cooler! But no, that's not an option. Have you forgotten that we sleep while the sun is up? Our room was like a freaking sauna and the damned fan was broken, there was nothing we could do except closing the window lids. Not that it helped.

"Imagine of someone came in right now" Dimitri said just as I was drifting off to sleep.

"Why would they do that? Everyone but the people on patrol is asleep anyway." I looked at him, it was unusual for him to start a random topic like that and I wondered what had made him think about it. I changed my tone slightly and spoke again.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just thought about what I'd do if that happened."

"Okay…?"

"What'd you do?"

"Throw the blankets over us, I guess. You?"

"I'd shove off the bed so you were on the floor and then lie on my stomach, moving as fast as Edward Cullen."

"What?!"

"But I guess I shouldn't shove you, you could get hurt…"

"Dimitri, what are you talking about? Do you have a sunstroke?"

"Um, no!"

The way he was talking was so weird, as if he was drunk. But I knew for a fact that it wasn't the case so I turned to look at him and saw that he was asleep. He'd been sleep talking, having a sleep conversation. I teased him with that for several months until I found a new thing to tease about.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for my absence, but I just didn't feel like writing when my parents were literary looking over my shoulder, watching me. :/ But now I'm back and I have several ideas so I hope to update every day in the next five days! Yay! ;)**

**Shoutout to the Guest that came up with an awesome solution to all the scars in the previous chap (I honestly didn't think much about them)! :D And to answer the other Guest's question; the PoV was just some random human woman and the couple was Rose and Dimitri.**

**Thanks for reading and please tell me your opinions in a review! :D**


	23. The newbie's perspective

"Ready. Set. Go!"

I set off as fast as I could, shoving trough the crowd to get some free space to run in. It was the annual Guardian tests at Court and it was my first time being in them, so I was excited to show off my awesomeness.

We were supposed to run as many laps as possible in half an hour and the technicians had some advanced stuff to keep track of them. I didn't get how the things worked, but I was told not to worry about it.

After a while running, I realised that I was one of the fastest this far, at least I was in the front of a big group of Guardians that seemed to contain pretty much everyone participating. The best thing though, was that I ran behind Hathaway. I got to see her muscles flex while she ran and how her butt moved in her tight shorts and that long, sexy hair swaying with every step. I was damn happy.

She and some tall dude I later recognised as Belikov - the God, were running past each other all the time. She ran ahead and shouted at him; "What'ya doing back there, Comrade?"; and he would run past her, smirking at her on the way. I figured they were just very competitive and friendly towards each other, but saw no one else doing the same so I guess they were weird but good.

When we finished the running part - Belikov and Hathaway were both in the top 5 - we went on to physical. I think it went good, though I really don't enjoy working out when people watch.

Then we went on to combat. We were pared up with ten persons to fight against and we had as much time as needed. We didn't fight ten persons a the same time, but it sure felt like it when you fought them with three minutes break. After I finished my fights, which went well, I made my way towards a crowd watching another fight. I thought it was a fight between two tall, muscle-y dudes, but no, it was Hathaway and Belikov who danced like freaking cobras for _half an hour, _until someone told them to stop. I understood why they called Belikov a God, but why Hathaway wasn't obeyed like a Goddess was beyond me.

The last part of the tests was sleeping in the same room as other people of different sexes. That meant I had to sleep in a bunk bed standing in a room with four other bunk beds and on top of that, we would be attacked some time under the night. One of the two persons in each bed played Moroi and the other in the pair was supposed to protect them under the attack. When the attack was over, the person who played Moroi was part of the team that attacked the next room.

I was the Guardian in my pair, so I just focused on being alert while my 'Moroi' slept. After about an hour, I heard creaking and thought the attack was near, so I shifted in my bed, ready to jump up and protect. When there was no more sound for a minute, I figured it must have been something else, but then I heard a bed squeaking and a groan, followed by a kissing sound. Someone mumbled; Not now; and then it was quiet. I tried to remember which persons was in the room and who of them who would start kissing each other.

When the attack finally came, I saw a long hair and a tall figure shooting up from a bed in the direction of the kissing noise. They could be no other than Belikov and Hathaway.

I fought for my Moroi and then went back to sleep, having done my part, but I heard one of the bosses scolding Hathaway outside. It was too interesting to not listen so I went quiet.

"What were you doing in your Moroi's bed? I understand that you and Guardian Belikov are in a relationship, but I thought you were professional enough to keep that behind closed doors."

"We weren't doing anything, I was just enacting reality. Trying a different scenario, you know." That comment made my respect for her shoot to the skies. She was now the God of the female Guardians.

**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I watched football and then my parents said it was too late to have the computer on : ( **

**I seriously don't know where this came from, but I hope you like it! Maybe it was a little bit OOC, but that's how it went ;)**


	24. It's everywhere

I was cuddled up against Dimitri on our couch, leaning *sleeping* on his arm. As we were watching football, I might not have been entirely asleep, but I was really tired so whenever they shouted something about an enormous chance to shoot a goal, I would groan incoherently in Dimitri's shoulder. He would laugh at me and then I would groan more which ended with a little kiss or two, because apparently I was adorable when I was half unconscious.

Something on the screen caught my eye and I straightened a bit to see better.

"Did the goalie just take the throw in? Near his goal?" Dimitri didn't bother to answer. "Why would he do that? Soon all the goalies will do it and then they'll run to the other side of the field to take a free kick."

I expected him to tell me that no, that has never happened and will never happen, but when he still didn't say anything…

"Don't tell me they've done that too? I thought the goalie should watch the goal, not play all the other players' roles. What will they do next? Shoot the penalties?" I huffed and waited for Dimitri to acknowledge my sarcasm. He didn't.

"Seriously? That goalie could go up and take a penalty in the end? That has happened?"

"Yes, could we focus on the game now? It's kind of interesting actually." Was that _sarcasm_? Dimitri was sarcastic, to me? I was so shocked that I kept quiet for a few minutes.

"Do you think cutie goalie will do that this match?"

"Maybe, but do you really want that to happen? I thought you were tired."

"I am. But if there's some amazingly awesome goals perhaps we could celebrate?" I tried my best to keep an innocent face and when I noticed him tense, I knew I had won. I crept even closer and rested my head in his lap.

"_It's a goal! Oh my, was it pretty!"_ I shot up.

"Offside, doesn't count!"

"_The referee says it's offside and…" _

"I'm freaking psychic!"

**A/N: That's a re-tell of yesterday for my part ;) though I had my parents instead of Dimitri : ( Damn shame.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, you know how much they mean :D**


	25. The importance of

A hand started stroking my hip, moving down over my butt and then up again. I knew what he was suggesting.

"No"

"Roza…" There was a seductively teasing tone in his voice, as if he thought I was playing with him. I wasn't.

"I said no."

One of the things I loved the most about Dimitri was that he respected me and my opinions. Not like other guys who said they did, but in the end just didn't give a shit. Dimitri would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. He would never try to change me from the person I was, just because he wanted me to change.

There was other guys who, when a girl said no, would press the matter until she caved in. Some even went further and forced themselves onto their partners. But Dimitri wasn't like that.

I heard the bed squeak when he moved closer and put an arm around my waist, our usual falling asleep position. I felt his head move and then he pressed a kiss to my ear.

"Goodnight, Roza"

**A/N: A short but important one. Thanks for all the positive-ness you give by reading, following, 'favouriting' and reviewing! :D**


	26. Seriously, Don't Stand So Close To Me!

Dimitri was stunned. The creature in front of him was so beautiful it hurt to tear his eyes of her, and therefore, he didn't. While he stared at her like a love-sick teenager who sees his first pair of breasts, he tried to figure how someone so gorgeous and stunning go become even more so.

Most of the time when Dimitri was with her, she would have no make up or just lip-gloss and mascara and the first time he had ever seen her in real life, she had just come out of bed. So even though Dimitri considered her as the most beautiful woman in the world, he had never seen her at her best.

Now he did, and he was having a _hard _time keeping himself in control. That dress. How it clung to her body and showed of her delicious curves. Her hair, falling down her back like a waterfall of dark, silky locks.

And the make up. Mascara and eyeshadow made her eyes seem bigger than they were, which also made her look like an exotic model. Her shimmering lipstick made her lips look like the most alluring fruit and Dimitri found himself fantasising about all sorts of things, mostly not involving any clothes.

When Rose and her friend, who was walking too close to her, but that might be good because Dimitri himself couldn't steady her, had walked off to the commons, he heard the song that was being played. The only thing he could think was; _Seriously?_

**A/N: I'm trying to write more, but it's hard since I have an unhealthy addiction to a Youtuber. I'm sorry :/ **

**THANK YOU! :D By the way, what do you think about the chapter titles I put up? **


	27. Big butts in jeans

"What do you think about these?"  
"I think they look good"  
"I don't know, my butt seems so big…"  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"No, not in this case"  
"Well, I don't mind…"  
"You pig! Maybe I should try another pair…"

"Wow… Those look great!"  
"Your opinion doesn't count, you're a man"  
"Hey! Why did you ask me before then?"  
"'Cause you should be a supportive boyfriend and tell me I look great at all times"  
"I do that!"  
"Perhaps, but I wanted to test you"  
*sigh*

**A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating and for the fact that this one is really short and not that good :/ **

**I hope you enjoyed it anyways! :D**


	28. Different mornings, different pains

Dimitri was a tall guy. Really tall. And everyone knew that. But what they didn't know was how his morning were.

Most people like to stretch when they wake up. Dimitri does too. But whereas other people stretch in bed, Dimitri has to stand up. And that feels like a very annoying thing to do when you wake up and have the most brilliant woman on earth lying beside you. You'd rather stay in bed and, if you know she has had at least eight hours of sleep and that it isn't her day off, maybe wake her up with some nice morning cuddling. Preferably with lots of kisses at random places near her head. Who knows what that could lead to, right?

You know why he can't stretch in bed (he's too tall), but do you know how much it hurts to hit your knuckles and toes in a headboard/feetboard (Spell check tells me that word doesn't exist, but… now it does)? If you don't, then let me inform you, it hurts like a mother******.

Since Dimitri had been tall for a considerable amount of time, he had learned not to stretch. But sometimes the cat (cough*dachshund*cough) in him did it anyway. That made him wake Rose with a string of Russian curses and she would first glare and then laugh a little bit at how it always happened when she needed sleep. After that he'd make up for waking her, if they had time. Most of the time, they didn't, but that certainly did not stop them from trying.

**A/N: Another random one that probably doesn't even make sense, but I want to thank all the new favourites and follows I've gotten (on all my stories)! I have a small dance party every time I get a new one :P **

**Thanks and au revoir!**

**PS. Do you think we can get to 100 reviews until next time? I swear on my laptop that I'll update as soon as we get there :D**


	29. Edward Cullen in your dreams

**WARNING: Contains shit-talking of Edward Cullen**

"Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, you can go pick while I finish here"

"What do you wanna see?"

"Preferably not a western we've seen hundreds of times. And not Twilight."

"We don't even have Twilight"

"I thought you had a copy hidden somewhere"

"I told you it was just a dream"

"A wet one, huh?"

"No! You know you can't control your dreams"

"I do, but since most of the things you dream come from the previous day, I just wondered what made you think of Edward Cullen of all fictional characters"

"I heard someone talk about it in the grocery shop and was reminded of your 'phase'. By the way, I heard you dreaming about him once. And you moaned"

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did"

"You heard wrong"

"I believe my ears function just as they should"

"Fine, he tortured me"

"And you were moaning? I didn't know you liked it that way"

"It was a moan of pain, you weirdo! Why would I dream of torture sex with _Edward Cullen_?"

"Because you're attracted to him, like the rest of your generation was a few years ago"

"I am not. He looks like he's constipated, and sparkles really? If I liked that you would be covered in glitter 24/7"

"Or maybe you're a 50 Shades of Grey fan"

"Woah. You know that name?"

"You left the book on the table last week and I had to hide it before your parents were here for dinner"

"Oh my God, what if they'd seen it"

"Well, they didn't"

"Do you know how much I love you?"

"I have no idea"

"You're gonna have a pretty good one when I'm done with you"

"I'm gonna get the glitter"

"Stop it and come here"

**A/N: I'm sorry for my absence, but even though we haven't reached a hundred reviews yet I wrote this requested one. I'm not sure if there'll be many updates the following week, but I'll try to get another chapter up soon. **

**Review and be happy! :D**


	30. Lucky baby

We were all sat in the biggest couch in the house, cooing over Sonya's baby. The proud mother was in the middle while everyone leaned towards her, trying to catch the baby's interest.

You know that way babies chatter without words? That was exactly what this un-named fellow was doing. Between the 'dadadada' and other incoherent words, he would sometimes open his mouth and then close it again, only to push out air through his lips.

After admiring the little cutie for another ten minutes, Sonya asked if Dimitri wanted to hold him. He, being the most child loving person on this planet, said yes and started cooing in Russian to the baby. But the infant only cared about his hair and had a hard time reaching up to it. Dimitri didn't bother though, he actually leaned down to make it easier for the little gangster. Then he gave me the baby and I had no idea whatsoever what to do with it. So I placed him on my lap, facing me and looked him in the eye.

"Hi there, little one" Well, I tried. It's a little hard when the person you're looking at keeps looking at everything except my face. And this child was studying my chest with great interest.

"One shouldn't look at women's chest, don't you know that, cutie?" Viktoria pinched his cheek and he looked confused before starting his blabber again, still staring at my breasts.

"Didn't he just feed?" Karolina directed the question towards Sonya, but she only nodded.

"You're lucky, deti. I can't stare like that" Dimitri winked at me and I arched my brows.

"Where did that come from? Did your control falter?" He smirked.

"Perhaps"

"Get a room, you guys. Think of the children!" Viktoria covered the baby's ears with her hands but he squirmed until she let go.

Then, he fell forward into my chest, on purpose.

A surprised sound came from everyone in the room and I lifted him up to eye level. He was laughing at us and blabbering high pitched.

"I assure you, there's nothing in there" I gave him back to Sonya and thought to myself, _there'll never be._ Dimitri looked at me and I knew he understood.

**A/N: 102 reviews! Thanks to everyone reviewing! :D The 111:th reviewer will get a drabble dedicated to them and they will also get to decide what it will be about. ;)**


	31. They're crazy like such fools

It was one of those rare moments when it was only the four of us, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I. The rest of Lissa's Guardians were in a few cars behind us, which was unusual, but since the car we were was both bullet proof and locked with I don't know how many locks, I suppose you could say she was safe anyway. And not to forget, she had the best Guardians there is with her. And her fire-throwing fiancé. Totally safe.

Though we were supposed to keep toll of our surroundings, Lissa (and I) persuaded our driver, Dimitri, to turn up the music. He chose a station with disco hits. Old disco hits. But boy was it worth it.

We found ourselves jamming along to _YMCA, Daddy Cool, I'm So Excited, It's Raining Men _and a bunch of other catchy songs. It was hilarious and I loved seeing how everyone let loose and just sang (shouted). But we reached the top of the iceberg when Dimitri and Christian started singing along to… wait for it… _Stayin' Alive. _And then Prince. I swear I died of laughter. Do you realise how it sounds, and looks, when two grown up men try to impersonate that kind of falsetto?

I'm not saying I'm innocent, I sang (shrieked) too, but I did _not_ copy a John Travolta move while driving a friggin' car.

**A/N: It's short and not the best I've written, but I hope you got the same mental picture as I did ;P  
I wish to update again this coming week but I'm not sure, I have starting school nerves :/**

**I do not own the songs mentioned.**

**Until next time, be awesome :D**


	32. Wonderful Tonight

**Dedicated to **_**LinneaFox, **_**the 111:th reviewer who requested fluff, hoppas det duger ;) **

A pair of arms snaked around my waist, hugging me tight. "Hi" His lips kissed my ear and I leaned back into his chest.

"Had a good day?"

"Yeah, Lissa didn't do much, mostly paperwork. You?"

"Christian pretty much stayed in their apartment. What are you doing?" He nuzzled my neck and I hummed in satisfaction.

"Reading the recipe your mom sent"

"Are you going to cook?"

"No, I'm just reading to make your work easier" I turned around in his arms, throwing my own on his shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips a "But now that you're here, I'll let you do whatever with it."

He smiled and gave me a quite sensual Eskimo kiss. "I'd rather do whatever with you" I arched my eyebrows. "You're not hungry?" His smile turned seductive and I almost knew what he would say next. "Depends on the definition of hungry"

I felt my smile grow and leaned in further, our lips inches from each other. "I'm starving, so you better get cooking, Cowboy" I slapped his butt jokingly and he looked over my shoulder, reading the recipe carefully. "If I'm satisfied with the result, you might get your _hunger_ fulfilled" I kissed his neck and stepped out of his arms to help the best I could, because seriously, I was starving.

**A/N: After finishing, I realise it might be too sensual for **_**us**_** (right, Linnea ;3), but everyone loves Romitri fluff, all formes ;)**

**We'll see how long it takes until next time I get inspiration, but hopefully it won't be two weeks :/**

**PS. If you like Sailor Moon, check out LinneaFox's story :3**


	33. A single thing can change so much

It was a normal evening. Rose was showering and I was reading through some papers from work concerning an upcoming event. I heard the water stop running and expected her to take another ten minutes like she usually did. That was why my head flew up when the bathroom door opened and a dripping wet Rose stood in the doorway, having only a towel wrapped around her body.

"Care to explain why there's a hairpin in the shower?" She wore a grim look, but I saw hurt flashing in her eyes. In her hand was a small red hairpin.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before." She narrowed her eyes and snorted.

"Huh, that's weird. I haven't used these for ages. And I have _never _even owned red ones."

"I swear, Roza. I don't know how it got there"

"Neither do I. No else had lent the shower since Vika was here, at least that I know of."

"Then, can't we let it go?"

"That's all you have to say? I thought you were better than that, Dimitri" _What? What had I done? _"I don't care if you're cheating, but I hoped you were decent enough to not do it in _our _home. You're just… disgusting." She turned to walk into the bathroom again, but I rose quickly and went to stand in front of her.

"Rose, you know I'd never do that! I love _you_ and I don't want to be with anyone else" I put my hand on her shoulder. "I don't know how that hairpin ended up in our shower but I have _not_ cheated."

"Don't touch me!" She backed away and I saw her insides fighting. "How do you explain this then?" She gestured with the hand with the hairpin.

"I don't have an explanation to that, since I don't _know _how it got there."

"It makes perfect sense. You could fool around with a Moroi to get her pregnant and then you could say it was a one night thing. Then you'd be too much of a gentleman to not take care of the baby and there you have it! The perfect plan for you to have children!" She was almost screaming at the end, angry tears rolling down her cheeks. "I knew you wanted them, but you could at least have told me! I feel so useless!"

"I have _NEVER _done either of those things! I don't want children unless they're with you, and I'd never make some random pregnant just because I wanted a baby! _I love you! _Stop being so irrational!"

"How can I not when I have proof in my hand?!"

"It is no proof! It can be from anywhere in this house."

"You think? Then why didn't you say that a minute ago? Because you were coming up with it!"

"Because I was distracted by your childishness!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Start behaving like an adult and I will!"

"I can act however I want!"

"Then don't be angry when people call you a child!"

"If you don't like how a act, then you should have thought of that before you moved in with me!"

While we had screamed at each other, Rose's towel had loosened up more and more. When she did a frustrated shake of her head, it fell of. It cut me off in the middle of a sentence and we both stared at the fabric on the floor.

After a moment, she leaned down hurriedly and fastened it again.

"I'm going to go to bed. I'll take the couch until we've figured this out." She stormed off into the bathroom again and I leaned my head against the wall.

**A/N: Dramatic. Leave your thoughts in a review and I'll hurry to come up with a conclusion ;)**


	34. A possibility no one considered

The following days were terrible. All of the couple's colleagues noticed an anger and a distraught look in their eyes. They were easy to frustrate and it just became worse the longer time went. It was like they had a dark cloud floating over their heads, casting a shadow over their look on the world, automatically making them gloomy.

The most surprising thing was that neither of them cared to try and figure out where the damned thing had come from. You'd think that since both Rose and Dimitri were quite outspoken (at least with each other), they would take the matter in their own hands. But no, both of them avoided it like the plague.

After almost a week of dark mood, someone with a head decided to do something about it. They informed Guardian Hathaway Senior -who was currently staying at Court- about her daughter's problems. She was insecure about talking with Rose at first, thinking the couple should figure it out themselves, but when she saw how bad they both looked, she went over to the apartment her daughter shared with her boyfriend. Since she wanted to investigate the source of the dark mood with Rose alone, Janine had learned when Dimitri was on shift and Rose wasn't.

Rose opened the door with an annoyed look. When she saw the person on the other side she hid her emotions a little, though it was easy to see through if you knew her.

"Hi, do you wanna come in…?"

"Yeah, I need to talk with you about something." Rose narrowed her eyes. "Let's sit down."

They sat down on the sofa, though Rose hurried to throw all the beddings in a corner. Janine eyed the heap with disapproval.

"Did you sleep here tonight?"

"Yes, yesterday too. And the days before." She looked down at her fingers fiddling with the pillowcase.

"What has made you do that? If someone would be sleeping here I thought it'd be Dimitri, guess I was wrong." She raised her eyebrow as if to name her disappointment.

"We're having a… disagreement right now. I chose to sleep here and he didn't have anything to say about it."

"What are you fighting about?" Rose glared at her mom and sighed. "We're not exactly…" Janine gave her an expectant look. "Well… we are." She was quiet for a moment. When she spoke again her voice was as low as a whisper. "I think… he's cheating."

Contrary to popular belief, Janine Hathaway had feelings, she just wasn't very god at showing at most times. This time was no exception. Where some other mom would have hugged their child and begged them for answers while comforting them with kind words and love, Janine did it the Guardian way with logic first.

"Do you have any proof? Good proof. Not that he doesn't want to eat spaghetti and he sleeps at night." Rose let out a surprised laugh.

"Spaghetti? Why would anyone _not_ eat spaghetti?"

No answer. Just a stern look.

"I found a hairpin in the shower."

"You fought about a _hairpin_?"

"I'd never seen it before! And I haven't used hairpins since we moved in."

"I assume you told him you suspicions?"

"Yes…"

"You did more than tell, didn't you?" A slow nod. "Did you yell at him?"

"Yes, and then he told me I acted like a child. I thought we'd gone past that. I mean, it's much more childish to lie about something when you're already busted!"

"You have not busted anything. That hairpin could come from anywhere, Rose." Said Rose arched her eyebrows and gave her mother a look that not many could pull off without embarrassing themselves. The Hathaway glare.

"You know many people who uses red hairpins in this place?"

Janine stared at her, her eyes filling up with understanding. Then a smile slowly crept onto her face. "Can I see that pin?"

Rose, seeing that something was going on, just went up and returned a moment later, giving Janine a small object. The older woman turned it a few times and then brought it up to her eyes. Then she started laughing.

"This is mine. I must have accidentally left it here this weekend."

When she heard the good news, Rose laughed too. Janine left soon after, not wanting to be there when they reconciled. Rose looked around the room and a smug smile lit up her face. It was time to tell Dimitri.

**A/N: It is hard to write two persons of the same gender in 3:rd person, so if there's any confusion, tell me. I'll fix it before I upload the next part, reunion! XD**

**To the Guest who wanted to throw Rose out a window: Me too! I hate how I wrote her, though it was yesterday. I just wanted to get all my ideas out and it turned out not so Rose-ish :/**

_**10 REVIEWS!**_** For one chapter. That's **_**so**_** cool! THANK YOU so much! If I get this many more often, the ideas may come more than once a week *not so subtle hint* ;P**

**I'm considering writing a Mulan fic with the VA characters, anyone that'd be interested in that? Shang just reminds me so much of Dimitri :3**

**Have a wunderbar night/day and I'll see you ASAP!**


	35. Just Give Me a Reason

At first, I was entirely sure of _how _I'd explain things to Dimitri, but as time went, I became more and more unsure. I'd waited for almost an hour when I realised that I probably should freshen up a bit.

I had slept really bad the latest nights and my eyes certainly weren't at their best. I took a shower and covered up the worst with makeup, but it still felt like something was missing.

When I was in the middle of pondering, I heard the front door open and Dimitri grunted something incoherent. I froze. The time was come.

I strolled out into the living room and found Dimitri stood beside the table reading in a magazine of some sort. I weighed back and forth in the doorway, still not sure how to introduce the topic. Which was sort of weird since I knew we both hated how it was right now and that we just wanted to get the problem out of our lives, to get it solved. And now that I had the answer I couldn't bring myself to say it.

I took a deep breath and cleared my throat, only to realise that it was a bit too overdramatic.

"I'm sorry. I was a bitch."

"In fact, you were…" He didn't look up, which was a bad sign when it came to him.

"I know I shouldn't blame it on anything, I knew what I was saying and I chose to say it, but my overreaction might have been caused by PMS. My day was shitty, I had frustration pent up and it just blew when we started fighting." I went to stand in front of him "I know you'd never cheat, my hormones decided to exaggerate and I followed. I'm sorry."

"I would have reacted the same way if I found something similar, though I would have asked more before I made false conclusions" He finally put the magazine down and looked at me pointedly. "I thought I'd proved that I don't want to be with anyone else?"

"I know that, I love you too. It's just… when I know you could get children with a Moroi, I still can't understand why you'd choose to be with me." I fiddled with the hem of my shirt, looking down at my feet. I realised my socks didn't match, one was dotted and another striped. Dimitri seemed to contemplate his answer and when he spoke, his voice was thick with emotion.

"I'm with you because I love _you_. You're the one that makes me happy, you're the most beautiful and amazing person in this world, you're the one I want to wake up to. I'd love children, but I want them to be yours too and since that's not an option, I am perfectly happy without them. I do not want to stay with someone else only have children when it's you love, do you understand?" He crouched a little bit to be able to look me in the eyes and I looked back, losing myself in his brown orbs.

"Yeah, I just get extra touchy whenever my period's close. I feel like I'm having it for no reason and then I drag it all up again." I cleared my throat. "But I have great news. I know where the hairpin's from."

"You do? Is it Vika's?"

"No, it's my mom's. She accidentally left it here last weekend." His face lit up with a smile so big I smiled too. I love his smiles. You'll be happy for several days if you've seen one and I have a lot of fun at people who sees them for the first time.

"How did it end up in our shower?"

"I think she fixed her hair a little bit before we went out."

"Good to know where it came from…"

"Yeah…" I looked up at him. "So… we're fixed?"

"You don't think we are?"

"Yes, I do" We locked eyes and I saw the emotions fill him. I felt myself begin to hunger for him. I missed him close to me. So I practically threw myself in his arms and kissed him with all my might. After a long time of heavy kissing and a few articles of clothing thrown onto the floor, we broke it off to look at each other again.

"I've heard make-up sex is the best"

"Me too"

"Bedroom?"

"Indeed"

**A/N: They got together again! :3 I'm not sure if it's what you wanted or if you think it's any good, but I tried ;)**

**I'm sorry I couldn't update earlier but things got in the way and I couldn't get any time to write. The next chapter will be up in about a week, hopefully :D**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of these latest three drabbles! I loove feedback ;)**


	36. More bras

If you've ever worn one, you know the feeling of having a bra on. That it itches and feels uncomfy. That you have to place it right every now and then. That you sweat in it.

But negative things aside. It (mostly) makes your boobs look good. It keeps your breasts from hurting when you run. Some of them actually feel good while you're wearing them. They can make your partner go _wild. _Even though male partners mostly have a hard time taking them off.

That leads us to the point of this. Taking of a bra after a long time wearing it feels like going to heaven. You feel free and your boobs want to fly away with you. You want to sing hallelujah and run around the room. A loud sigh escapes your lips and your eyes close themselves automatically. Especially if you've worn a itchy bra all day and you have longed for the moment you can take it off.

What's even more amazing than taking a bra off is someone else taking it off for you. Obviously not against your will, because that's illegal. But say, your boyfriend/girlfriend in the middle of a steamy makeout session.

The air is crackling with sexual tension and you feel hot and tingly. There's hands and mouths _everywhere_ and, suddenly, you become free. Truly free. Ain't got no strings attached to that damn piece of clothing anymore.

That's an awesome feeling. I wish for every bra-wearing person out there to experience this at least once in their lifetime. And if your partner is a bra-wearing person, help them with taking it off and you both will be pleased. *wink wink*

**A/N: This is short and it's about bras again, but it's important, I promise. One day, you will be grateful that you read this. (Or probably not. It won't change anything, but let me dream (**_**not**_** about bras)) :P**

**Thank you so much for reading and review if you want me to find inspiration to write a longer story * hint hint* :D**


	37. When he returns

I was woken abruptly when my head didn't hit the pillow as expected. Instead it thumped against the mattress and shot a sting of pain through my neck. I forced myself to consciousness and felt around to see if the pillow was anywhere else. My hand touched its wonderful fluffy-ness and drew it towards me. Only it didn't budge.

I pulled again and realised it was stuck in something. I sighed. I just wanted to sleep.

Christian and I had been on a short trip to solve something regarding his magic fighting and the entire journey home felt like every minute was an hour of hell. I was tired, I had a headache and most of all I missed Rose.

So when the goddamned pillow was stuck I had the urge to just bang my head against the headboard of the bed. But as the master of self control -and the fact that Rose was sleeping a few inches beside me- I didn't.

I sat up and took in the surroundings. Our bedroom was quite light since we slept while the sun was up, but it was still dim enough for it to be hard to see where my pillow was in the mess of sheets and Rose on the bed.

After spying for a moment I saw it. Cradled in Rose's arms, pressed against her chest. I felt myself smile and just looked at her peaceful expression.

I reached forward and carefully tried to pry her arms open to take the pillow, but her creased brows stopped me. I pulled gently a the pillow again only to make her hug it harder and burrow her face in it.

"Nooo..." She mumbled and inhaled deeply. "Miti…"

Since I had now learned her motives behind stealing my pillow, I lay down beside her and hugged her to me. I nuzzled her neck and murmured her name. She relaxed and put her head to rest in the crook of my neck.

"Dimitri…"

I slowly pulled the pillow under my head. It felt so nice. I had a warm bed, a pillow and my Roza. Nothing was missing.

**A/N: The cutest I had in me :3 Review if you want Dimitri to replace your pillow ;)**


	38. To avoid awkwardness

My back hit the couch and I moaned. His kisses ignited a fire in me that grew stronger and stronger for every second. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer, forcing him to lie over me. Not that I minded. I hadn't got any action for at least a few weeks and I _needed _him like I needed oxygen.

Our lust glazed frenzy continued for I don't know how long, our close proximity making me forget everything else. We kissed and touched more and more desperate until someone's shirt fell to the floor and we just came closer, even more determined to close the distance.

That was until his fingers moved over the button of my jeans and I realised that… I was on my period. I was quite certain that I didn't want to go further right now, and I'd say he wouldn't either when he knew.

But I also knew that if I said that I was having my period, he would stop what we were doing and not really avoid me, but avoid getting too cozy. I didn't blame him, it was a bit gross, but it wasn't terrifying so he should be able to at least hug me for more than a second.

So to avoid to drop the bomb, I gently placed his hand on my chest again, still kissing to pretend I was into it. But after a few minutes, the hand crept downwards again and I trapped it between our bodies in a tight embrace. That distracted him for a while. And with that I mean the wonderful, damned hand snaked south gain after a moment.

Seriously? He hadn't gotten the hint yet? You'd think that after living with me for several years, he would know at least kind of when I had my freaking period, but no. He didn't have a clue.

I gave up. I took his hand and put it on my back. "Not tonight, I just want to be close to you" I mumbled against his neck and he didn't seem to mind.

I won.

**A/N: I do realise that these latest have been kind of stuck on bras, periods and sex, but don't blame me. Blame my hormones. And I also realise that there has been more ones with nothing specifying them with a person or VA in general, but this one's definitely a VA heroine ;)**

**To the guest who asked which song it was in chapter 26, it was **_**Don't Stand So Close To Me **_**by the Police :3**

**Thanks for all the amazing support and have a nice day/night! :D**

**PS. The Mulan/VA fic I considered won't be done for a while, so don't wait for it, because I have barely started planning :/**

**DS.**


	39. The Female of the Species

**This is set during the last ca 120 pages of the Fiery Heart. It does not include spoilers, but you won't get the point if you haven't read that book ;)**

It was weekend, and the Palm Springs crew were catching up in Adrian's apartment. They ate pizza and everyone except Sydney complained about their teachers and their weird ways of teaching.

"My French teacher tries to make us a song about every new word or grammar rule she teaches us. It's so annoying. It feels like she thinks were ten."

"The math teacher I have makes bad jokes 24/7 and draws strange pictures on the whiteboard and he also thinks we're like ten, because he talks to us with this creepy voice that makes me want to barf. Seriously, that voice makes him seem like a pedophile."

"All my teachers hate me because I never know the answer to anything."

"You have to pay attention, we need you here."

"I stay focused on my charge."

"That's great! Anyone want more pizza or a Coke or something?"

"No thanks"

Adrian flopped back on the couch with a big sigh and looked to Sydney. "You have to have weird teachers too, Sage. Or at least you've had one."

"I was home schooled…" She considered making up a story to keep the others sated, but decided against it. "I like my teachers, I… learn stuff." Everyone but Adrian gave her a sceptical look. She didn't say more and the room fell quiet.

After a few minutes of pregnant silence, Jill, as expected, broke it.

"Adrian, you know I borrowed some of your poetry stuff for my English assignment. Anyways, I found this book with poems by Ru… Rudyard Kipling and most of the were weird but I read every one of them because I wanted something good. And I really like one of them. What was it called, Eddie?"

"The Female Species?"

"No…"

"_The Female of the Species_?" Sydney and Adrian looked at each other alarmed but quickly looked away again.

"Yes, that's it! So, the funny thing is that me and Eddie had so different ways to see it."

"That is kind of the point of poetry"

"I thought it was about like feminism and strong women. I mean look at Rose, she's definitely deadlier than most males. But Eddie thought it was about sex" Jill blushed heavily after the last word and looked down at her feet.

The others in the room noticed not only the rambling princess and her stoic Guardian blushed, but Sydney and Adrian was staring at each other with a strange look, Adrian arching a brow pointedly.

"Excuse me, I've got to use the toilet"

"And I need to check up on my painting"

They disappeared down the hallway together, the rest of the room not suspecting anything.

**A/N: I now realise Zoe should have been there, but let's pretend she was sick or something.**

**I'm sorry for my long absence but I hope you got the randomness of this little piece :D And I won't update again until we hit 150 reviews. Muhaha! **

**Have a wooonderful day/night and be happy!**


	40. My smirking Russian

**This one is for **_**hopelessromantic1599**_**, who got a request for being the 150:th reviewer. I take requests anytime, just FYI ;)**

The sun was shining on the beach, burning my skin in a pleasantly painful way. I cherished all the time I could get in the sun, which wasn't weird considering I lived with vampires who tended to avoid the sun as much as possible.

I sighed and looked to my right, just to find my own God turning the page in one of his favourite westerns. He smiled when he saw me looking at him and I smiled back before closing my eyes to drifting back into a warm slumber.

Dimitri and I had decided to spend our leave in a sunny place and we had found the beaches of California as close to heaven we could get. It was hot, sunny and people knew English.

And, Dimitri had massaged me with sun block I don't know how many times. Not to talk about how I revelled in repaying the favour.

After countless time on the towel, bathing in the sun rays, I felt cold replace the warmth. I looked up to find aforementioned God gazing down at me.

"What do you want? You're blocking my sun" I groaned and he smiled.

"I think it's time to cool off. It's too hot"

"Just because you're Russian doesn't mean_ I_ can't handle some heat"

"Come on, Roza. I thought we had gotten past that." He crouched down and grabbed my hands, only to pull me up with him. "I know you love to swim"

"Alright, let me take my glasses off." I stepped off the towel and my feet sank down in the golden sand.

That was a mistake.

I shrieked and moved back. "That hurts!" I looked at Dimitri's feet. "I take it back, Russians can handle heat. Seriously, how can you not die of pain?"

"I've got thick soles."

"I don't think I can walk all those metres to the water, I'll have to stay here" I tried to hide my satisfaction, but I couldn't fool Dimitri.

"Oh, I've got the perfect solution to that" A smirk lit up his face and before I knew it, he had picked me up bridal style and started walking toward the water.

"Dimitri!"

He seemed unfazed by my protest because he kept walking, so I threw my arms around his neck to stay where I was. That was until I came up with the best plan ever.

When we had gotten waist deep into the water, I jammed my hip against his groin. He let go of me to hold on to his crotch as if it was falling off and I fled.

"Beat you to the big rock!"

Let's just say I kicked ass at swimming and jammed groins belonging to smirking Russians, but not so hard that it caused any major injuries.

**A/N: I hope I did your imagination justice ;P**

**Review and I'll see you soon!**


	41. Mama, I don't wanna die!

It was a perfectly normal evening for the Belikov family. All the kids were home from school and Olena had just finished dinner after coming home from work.

She told her children to start eating without her as she needed to check on Yeva and didn't want them to wait until the food had went cold. She went up to her mother and was just about to knock on the door when she heard footsteps moving fast in the stairs. Olena turned around and narrowed her brows.

"Don't run in the stairs!" But when she saw her daughter's panicked expression she hurried towards her and crouched down quickly. "What's the matter, Sonya? Did Karo do something again?"

"No, no no, Mama. It's Dimka, he's-he's… come Mama!"

Olena followed, but she didn't really understand what could have happened. Usually, Sonya came to her because of Karolina's teasing, but Olena couldn't imagine Dimitri ever doing such a thing. Especially something to make Sonya so upset.

When they reached the kitchen, she saw her oldest daughter standing beside her brother's chair, clapping him repeatedly on the back. Dimitri didn't seem like he appreciated it because he made an ugly face every time his sister's palm hit him.

"What's going on here? What's wrong Dimka?" Dimitri opened his mouth to answer, but when he breathed in, tears welled up in his eyes and he closed it again.

"He has a fishbone in his throat. Mama, I think it's stuck" Karolina stated it calmly, but she saw Dimitri's tears and fear filled her features.

Sonya hugged Dimitri's arm and looked at her mother with her bottom lip trembling. "Is he going to die, Mama?"

Olena wondered why her children would make that assumption, but then realised Dimitri never cried when he was hurt or injured, he didn't even show the pain, so his sisters didn't know to handle it. They automatically thought the doom was near if Dimitri showed fear.

"No, Dimka won't die. This is easy to fix." She hugged her children tight. "Shhh… Calm down."

After a moment, she rose and went to get a scissor from the drawers. She heard loud gasps and a gulp followed by a whimper.

"Are you going to cut his throat open?" Was that fright or curiosity? Olena knew both her daughters were fascinated by medical things so she hoped for the latter.

"No" she rinsed the scissor under the hot water in the sink, "I am going to use this as tongs. Now, Dimka, you have to be completely still for this to work, okay?" He nodded, but he still looked scared. "It's not going to hurt, honey. Just tilt your head back and open up…"

Sonya and Karolina watched with awe as Olena reached down Dimitr's throat with the scissor, not believing how brave their brother was.

Just a few minutes later, Olena had put away the scissor and sat down at the table and the rest of the evening continued as if nothing had happened, except Dimitri was a little bit clingier than usual, but it was always appreciated.

**A/N: Yay! Happy ending! :D  
This was actually based on something that happened to my friend at school a few weeks ago, though I think she went to a doctor to get it out, so DON'T try this at home if you don't know what you're doing ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, we'll see if I update tomorrow too :o) (Reviews help;))**

**PS. The title is supposed to be sung like in Bohemian Rhapsody :P**


	42. This is Halloween

It was Halloween. That meant everyone was crazing out about their costumes. Well, those who had a party to go to. Fortunately (according to Rose) - unfortunately, according to me - we had been invited to a party a fellow Guardian was hosting in Court.

Lissa and Christian had relieved us of our duties since they didn't want us "moping around by the walls on our boring Royal party" as she put it. Rose was excited about it since she hadn't got the opportunity to dress up in a long while, but I didn't really know what to think about it. I hadn't celebrated Halloween during my childhood and when I grew older, I wasn't really the party type. Sure, Ivan had dragged me along to a few costume parties and he wanted me to be there as his friend, but I always denied and guarded him anyway. I didn't get what the hype was about.

I understood that it could be fun for kids to dress up like a ghost or a zombie or a witch and run around being spooky, but why adults dressed up and neglected the original purpose of the holiday, I did not. I felt more comfortable with thinking an extra time of the dead and missed people than goofing around.

But now Rose had convinced me to join her to the party, telling me that it would impolite to decline. She also convinced me to wear a couple's costume with her. We(she) had a hard time choosing between Jasmine &amp; Aladdin and Indiana Jones &amp; Marion. She wanted to go as Jasmine, but I wasn't down with wearing pajama pants in public. It wasn't until we tried the costumes on that we realised how much I looked like I usually did with the Indiana Jones costume on, so I had to give in and wear the freaking pajama pants.

Rose looked hot as Jasmine and according to her, I looked equally hot in a vest, though she hesitated before letting me out of the apartment. That was because she thought the entire female population of Court would attack me when they saw my chest. I did not think that would happen, but she insisted on walking ahead of me to protect me from sex crazed women, and men, preying on innocent hotties.

We had a great time at the party, though Rose thought making me drink countless amounts of lame vodka was a wonderful idea. It only made me miss Baia.

**A/N: I had a hard time coming up with a good ending, so this will have to do :/ I'm sorry this is a few days late, I didn't have access to a computer.**

**I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you when I see you! ;)**


	43. What Love can make

**To **_**justmenayways**_**, I hope it's up to your expectations. It was really fun to write ;)**

**Special shoutout to **_**julia. m . saenz **_**for reviewing more than half of the chapters, thank you so much! :D**

"Am I dreaming, or is Rose Hathaway actually cleaning?" I looked up from the laundry I was folding as Dimitri dropped his gym bag to the floor. He took a look around and his jaw dropped too. "You've cleaned the entire apartment, _on your day off?_"

I flicked my hair over my shoulder and put my hands on my hips. To accentuate my disappointment, I also arched my eyebrow…s.

"That's not fair! I clean all the time, you just don't notice."

"Like when?"

"Like… I put away the breakfast table last weekend and I dusted the TV the other day"

"And I vacuum and do laundry, every time." He arched one eyebrow and his lips turned into a smug smile.

But I copied his expression and leaned against the wall. "That's because you know I'll only do it half-assedly and you'll have to do it again. And you remember the last time I did laundry."

"Unfortunately, yes." I had _accidentally_ washed lots of colours together and made the clothes turn into odd, dull colours that looked like diarrhea. And I might have washed them in too high temperature, so they were slightly too small. Fortunately, none of _my_ favourite clothes were in there, but one of Dimitri's favourite pair of jeans were. He wasn't happy when he found out.

He was actually the one who'd found it all. I'd told him to go down and put them in the dryer, but instead he came and dragged me down to view my masterpiece.

Though I had a very good excuse. I usually manage to do laundry quite good, but that time, I'd been thinking of the activities we had been engaging in the previous night. As you understand, it is hard to focus on dirty clothes when you remember you Russian God's hands travelling over your body.

Dimitri was not very impressed by my explanation. We'd had an argument that night regarding our house chores and I would rather not have it again.

So, being the amazing girlfriend I am, I had taken time to clean properly today. Which he should appreciate.

"Can't we just focus on the fact that I have spent the last three hours cleaning every single of this apartment until it shone?" I stalked over to him and lay my arms around his neck affectionately. "I happen to be very hungry, and I'm sure you're too. I could help you with dinner and then we could watch a movie?"

His grim smile (caused by remembering my washing) disappeared and he wound his arms around my waist, tilting his forehead against mine.

"I'd like that very much"

After a few minutes hugging in the door opening, we moved to the kitchen and made an awesome dinner together. Then we buried ourselves in the couch and watched an awesome movie about… something. I don't know if I should mention, but most of the time when we watched TV or film was spent on cuddling and making out passionately. That's why we liked it so much. And why we never remembered what we had watched.

**A/N: If you enjoyed this chapter, I feel you should review and maybe dream cosy dreams about Dimitri ;)**

**Hopefully, my inspiration will hit and I'll get to write soon. Until then, take care :3**


	44. Another memento

One of the first happy memories Christian had after _it _had happened was when Aunt Tasha had taken him to a Tivoli. He'd still been young enough to actually enjoy himself and Tasha was an awesome companion. She understood him more than _they_ had done and she didn't act like all the other grown ups. She didn't treat him like a wounded animal. She just was like she used to be like, except sometimes she would stare away into nothing and tears would well up in her eyes.

Christian didn't like those moments, he wanted his Aunt to be happy and he knew it was _their _fault she was sad. _They _had harmed so many with what they did, Christian didn't want them to be his parents. He had told Tasha he would rather that she was his mom, but instead of smiling and being happy like he thought she would, she became sad again.

That day at the Tivoli, she had been happy. Very happy, they had smiled so much together and Christian hadn't thought about _them _for several hours.

Tasha had let him go on almost every ride and she had went with him. They had played so many games and he'd won most of them. Later on, he realised she had let him win, but when he got kids himself, he knew how much their happiness did to you. The joy of seeing their joy is so much better than winning.

He remembered one game specifically. It was one of those when you throw a ball at a pyramid of

cans to win a prize. When he tried, he only hit about two, but Tasha was so awesome, she hit them all in one throw. She let him pick a prize and there was one that he couldn't resist. A stuffed animal. A big stuffed animal, a shark. The length was almost as long as Christian himself and there was something about its stupid grin and fluffy-looking fur that made it impossible not to want. When the man in the stand took it down from the shelf and gave it to him, he immediately stroked its back. It was just as soft as he imagined.

Tasha almost cried at the sight. It was the first time she had seen him caring about anything and being happy since his Lucas and Moira had been killed. It was the first time she had seen him make a connection with anything.

On the car ride home he sat and stroke it gently while murmuring things about himself. Tasha said that perhaps he should name him, and being the kid he was, he named him Sharkie. Sharkie got a place in Christians bed, right by his pillow and Christian hugged him every night until he fell asleep.

Now, after all that happened, Sharkie was still used remotely often. Whenever Lissa wasn't with him at night or even sometimes when she was, Christian would lie and spoon the shark. It represented the Tasha he knew, the past before his aunt started murdering queens and blaming other people because of men. It was his only link to his old life, with his only remaining family and without all these political stuff he was forced to participate in when he was with Liss.

Christian loved Sharkie. He had been his best friend through all the years at Saint Vlad's and he had been a comforting embrace when there was no one else.

The day of Tasha's execution, Christian locked himself in his room and hid in the bed with Sharkie. He cried until he fell asleep. Sharkie was wet with tears and stuffed with all the memories.

**A/N: I hope I haven't made you cry (it happened three times while writing), I just wanted to get to know Christian and his past and present a little bit more. Some parts might be random, but I hope you enjoyed anyway.**

**The 200:th reviewer will get a dedication and they will get to request the next chapter :3**


	45. Sexual Healing

**This goes to **_**Roza-Dimka-Reader**_**, the amazing author who wrote the 200:th review. Check out her stories, they are all brilliant :D  
I hope this is what you wanted ;)  
Ps. This chapter might be a little ****T+ ****rated, because well… guess ;)**

"Come on, Dimitri. I know you want to…" Rose bit her lip seductively and slowly walked closer. "You've been so tense, I think you would feel better." She raised her arms and wound them around my neck, pressing herself against me. I felt her breath near my right ear and in the next moment she whispered. "And I need to be close to you. It's been a while."

I knew what she was doing. She was exaggerating her seducing because she knew I couldn't resist her when she did it. She knew I would comply with her every want once she had made me horny enough. And I fell for it every time.

"Roza…" I closed my eyes as her lips moved over my jaw, down my neck and up again. I felt her smile and placed my hands on her hips. "Stop teasing"

She grabbed my hand and stepped back. "Not until you come with me." I followed her as she backed up to our bedroom door while shredding her top and jeans. When we reached the door, successfully got in and locked after us, she closed the distance again and began to unbutton the shirt I'd worn to work. I just stared while she undressed me and motioned for me to lie on the bed.

"I'll be back in a second." She disappeared into the bathroom and returned with a bottle which I recognised as her body moisturiser. "I didn't have any other. I hope you don't mind smelling like me."

"No. I'll be fine."

I watched as she took off her remaining clothes and climbed onto the bed. "Lie down on your stomach, it's hard to massage something that's hidden under you." I complied and felt her straddle my hips. The bottle of moisturiser squeaked a little, then her hands began kneading the paste into my skin.

I relaxed instantly and groaned. She'd been right, I was tense and it felt so good to be massaged. Her hands moved around all over my back and shoulders, loosening the knots and putting my nerve-endings on high alert.

I felt her shift and then her hair tickled my upper back lightly. She brushed away the hair from my neck and started placing open mouthed kisses on it. I turned my head and our lips met. The fusion that arose intensified the kiss and I soon found myself rolling around between the sheets with Rose. Our bodies were pressed against each other with all our might and when I slid into her, we both stopped kissing for a second.

We looked at each other and smiled a lustful smile before our lips and hips moved toward each other again.

**A/N: That is probably the 'smuttiest' I've ever written ;) Tell me if you liked it :D  
And just to mention, the 222:th reviewer will earn the same thing as the 200:th :3**


	46. In the arms of a Russian

I woke up after a good night's sleep, only to realise I wasn't alone. Someone's arms was around me.

My first instinct was to fight them off and get the stake I had in the bedside drawer, but then I recognised the arms.

They were bulky, but not too much, and at the same time they were soft and inviting. And there was only one person who could lure themselves into my bed without waking me.

Dimitri was home.

I relaxed into his embrace and his arms tightened around me as he mumbled something incoherent into my neck. I snuggled closer to him and he sighed my name. I smiled and as the scent of his aftershave lay itself like a quilt around me, I almost drifted off again.

Only, laying in the same position when you're already awake is a bit tedious. And since there was another person so close upon, it was hot and almost sweaty under the covers. I tried to stand it because I wouldn't trade Dimitri's love and closeness for anything, but at some point, not even I (who was trained for withstanding everything) could lie still anymore. I turned around in his arms very slowly and carefully avoided hitting anything precious with my knees and elbows. I held my breath and awaited the moment when his eyes would open and his well needed rest was put to an end.

But it didn't come. Dimitri's eyes didn't open and his steady breathing didn't change. Nothing happened. I could just lie there and watch him sleep.

He looked so much younger when asleep. All the worry wrinkles were smoothened out and the furrowed brow he usually sported was gone. He looked peaceful and happy. Add the fact that he was randomly mumbling my name or sighing contently and you had the most adorable image ever. It made my heart swell with love and I couldn't take my eyes off him.

He moved slightly and a strand of hair fell down over his face. I gently pulled it behind his ear and revelled in the feeling of his silky locks. Before I knew it, I was stroking it slowly and a sound so foreign to my ears I almost took it as an illusion came from my lover. He purred and burrowed his face in my hair on the pillow.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long, not that I cared. The fact that he felt safe enough in my arms to sleep this soundly was still hard to comprehend.

At some point I felt Dimitri shift and I looked at him. He was awake, but just barely, and he was smiling lovingly at me.

"I've missed you" I mumbled into his chest. "I missed you too" He murmured in my ear. After a moment of revelling in each other's presence, he leaned back to look at me fully and smiled.

"Good morning, Roza." Good morning indeed.

**A/N: I was working on an upcoming one-shot when I couldn't write it anymore so I finished this instead ;) I hope you like it and if you did please leave a review. Remember the prize of the 222:th :P**


	47. Frantic Chaos

"No, Rose! Let me go! I have to stay with her!" I fought against the two Guardians attempting to remove me from the scene. "I demand you to let me go!" I trashed and twisted but they just took a better hold off my arms and dragged me up in a standing position. I saw Dimitri leaning over Rose's unmoving body and the frantic prayers in both Russian and English became less and less audible as the Guardians kept moving. And with every step I got further away from Rose.

Rose, my best friend. My sister in everything but blood. The one who sacrificed her own life for me. The person who was slowly bleeding to death on the cold floor of the ballroom.

I clawed at the nearest Guardian's arm and saw my bloody hands leaving marks on his white shirt. Rose's blood. The thought almost made me sick. She couldn't leave us. Not when our lives had just started and there was so much we had yet to do. I wanted to grow old with her and sit beside each other in rocking chairs while remembering our past. I needed her. Dimitri needed her. Adrian, Christian, everyone needed Rose. Why would she throw herself in front of me? I didn't make anyone's life better, not like she did.

When I realised I wouldn't get free from my captors, I tried to communicate with her by the bond. _Come on, Rose, stay. We all need you and I love you, Dimitri loves you. Hang on! Stay with me, I need you so much. You'll make it through this. You're amazing, Rose, don't forget that. Don't let go! Don't you dare let go of us._

As we got nearer the safe exit, I let out a scream and used my last powers to make an attempt at running towards her again.

"I won't leave you, Rose! Dimitri, don't leave her!" Before I was dragged into the exit I saw Dimitri's head snap up at his name. I saw a glimpse of his red face and the words I was about to scream got caught in my throat.

Dimitri Belikov was crying and there was nothing I could do about it.

**A/N: I know it's been done before, but I wanted to write it anyway, I hope I didn't make you sad…**

**Thank you so much for all the support!**


	48. A new perspective

I jumped down from my place on the couch and ran over to their door. I nudged it open and padded into the dusky room.

The nice girl who always gave me food and cuddled me trashed and turned in her bed while making terrifying noises. I sat down in the middle of the floor to clean myself a little bit, but I was almost run over when the one that gave me bad vibes flew over the room to her friend's bed. I grimaced at her and continued licking.

Suddenly, the light in the window turned on. I hopped up onto the window sill and scowled at the weird one, then sensing the nice one's feelings. The jump down onto the bed was nothing for my tiger powers. I stroked myself against her affectionately and purred softly. I felt her calm down as she scratched my chin and I purred louder, satisfied with myself.

The weird one sat down on the bed so I moved up in the window again to avoid her. It was something with her that made my tail stand and I didn't like it.

Nice girl bit down on weird one's neck and weird one cried out. I watched them for a while until something outside the window caught my attention. Something out there gave me the same bad feelings as weird one. I looked around and saw someone move behind the trees on the other side of the road. It was human, probably the same kind as weird one, and it was looking straight at me.

I looked back at the girls and saw the kind one was gone. The weird one looked at me and said something. I looked back outside and puffed my fur. My tail started twitching and I felt myself hunk down in a crouch.

The weird one looked out the window and saw it too. She thought a moment before running out the door.

I stayed in the window a while until it got boring. Then I returned to the bed and lay down, it was hard being a cat.

**A/N: For those who didn't realise, this was Oscar's (the cat) PoV of the first scene in the first book. I hope I did a good job writing him ;)**

**Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it and have a great time those who don't!**


	49. Mason

Being a ghost wasn't fun. Not that I think you think that it's fun, I'm just telling you that you're not missing out on anything.

First there's being a spirit. Invisible, at least to the people I tried to communicate with. And the fact that I couldn't get onto the Academy grounds until Jesse and the other idiots started with their Mânã club (which I couldn't alert anyone off) was annoying.

Then I got in, and the first thing I saw was Rose with Guardian Belikov. When he left, I materialised, though not expecting a reaction from Rose.

But she looked my way and reacted and everything came back. It felt as for a moment I was alive, but then I remembered. I was dead and she had seen me die. I had to warn her. The Strigoi were coming and Mânã was opening up for them and I wanted her to know that it wasn't her fault I died. I knew she would blame herself of what had happened to me, and even though I had done so myself for a while, I didn't want her to.

I opened my mouth to say something, but there was as if there was no air to breathe, I couldn't get any words out. Instead I tried to beckon her toward me, but I saw how frightened she was of me. How she tried to convince herself I wasn't real.

Then she disappeared and I knew I had to get to her again.

Only when I found the strength to materialise again and got back in on the grounds, she was in the middle of a field test. I didn't want her to fail, but the safety of everyone at the school was at risk and I knew that somehow, she would get out of trouble. I tried to show her the problem, the Mânã, but she didn't understand. I felt the hope leave me. Why couldn't I talk? Then she was hit and distracted so I couldn't do anything.

I didn't get the opportunity to tell her about the Strigoi until they were already there. I found her and Guardian Belikov as they walked happily through the woods, almost glowing with something I recognised as post-sex bliss. I should have known from the beginning that Belikov was what kept Rose from loving me fully. I should have known she loved him. But it didn't matter. _They _were coming closer with every second and I had to tell her since she was the only one who could see me.

She stopped when she saw me and I managed to get the words out before the Strigoi were over them. _Their _presence was tiring but as Rose ran away to alert the school, I stayed with her lover to help him. I wanted him to love Rose like I was never able to. She needed someone to stay in her life and I knew he was capable of making her happy, so I distracted the Strigoi as much as I could to help him come out of this alive.

But he didn't. I had a bad feeling even as she came out of the gates to let me help her locate the caves and when she came out again a day later, I didn't want to deliver the news.

The slight tremor of hope that still shone in her eyes as she asked me the first question was put out as soon as I answered the second.

**A/N: There is so much that could be done with this and I really want to go more into dept with how Mason felt as a ghost and how he reflected on SK, but I don't have the creativity or the writing skills to convey it as it should be conveyed.**

**If I missed any important parts of ghost life in VA, blame it on the fact that I couldn't re-read the book before my muse was gone and that it's 1 A.M. where I live ;)**

**I know it's depressing and not very Christmassy-happy like we want, but the next one will hopefully be better. **

**Have it AMAZING until December 31:th when I will be uploading chapter fifty! :D**


	50. The Greatest Gift

Out of all the Christmas gifts Rose had gotten, there was one she treasured the most. Various things from Lissa and her family through the years could have been it, but it wasn't. Nor was it Mason's last gift, the wooden jewellery box. It wasn't a T-shirt from Christian saying 'Watch out! I'm on my period', which he thought she was all the time considering how often she asked her if she had PMS. It wasn't the Nazar she got from her mother. Abe, Lissa and Adrian had given her lots of big, expensive gifts, but it wasn't one of those either.

It was a small gift, one that according to the giver was just supplementary and bought in the last minute. As you have probably already guessed, Dimitri had given her it.

I suppose you're wondering what this amazing gift could be. Lip gloss? A mug? Lingerie? A hamster? An engagement ring?

Wrong. It is something more subtle, but still thoughtful, because duh, Dimitri bought it. Something you can wear without many noticing it. (It's still not lingerie, though.) Can you guess? No.

A pendant necklace, that's what it is. A simple silver chain and hanging on it, a small pendant made of out amber. The pendant didn't shine very much, nor was it very noticeable in any other way, the fact that made it so special was that it was formed as a heart.

That's not special, you say, and I get it because there was god knows how many more in the shop, but for Rose it was. She didn't know anything about what stones or colours represented, but it was beautiful and it was from Dimitri. He couldn't afford those big expensive necklaces with twenty different kinds of rocks, and she didn't want them. Because, seriously, when would she get the opportunity to wear those?

This simple kind of jewellery was optimal for both his wallet and her as a person. She could wear it everyday, every time - almost - and it made Dimitri happy to see she wore and enjoyed it. Rose became happy because Dimitri was happy and then it kept making them both happy, which made it an awesome gift.

So awesome that Rose planned to give him a similar one next year.

**A/N: The 50:th chapter!  
I want to thank everyone who has supported me, reviewed, followed and 'favourited' during this year. A big THANK YOU to all you amazing people out there! Lots of cyber hugs and cupcakes ;)**

**As a side note, this is very 'rambly' and I know that, but I think this is my natural writing style, so if you plan to read more of me (which I hope) you'll see more of it. Especially in original stories.**

**I wish for you to have an AWESOME 2015 and Happy New Year! :D  
**

**/Sofie **


	51. Things unseen

**To **_**hopelessromantic1599**_**, it was a while ago ;)**

A surprisingly pleasant smell of books and chemicals filled my nostrils as soon as I entered the library. Last time I'd been here, it had only smelled of the librarian's perfume. Well, the last time I had been here with other purpose than to hang out with Lissa or Mason had been a long time ago. Libraries weren't my favourite places.

But today I had a real purpose, I was looking for more information about ghosts and St. Vlad. If I found something about Anna that would be great considering the similarities I feared we had.

The big room was deserted aside from the grumpy librarian Moroi sitting at the front desk. Of course I couldn't see all corners because of the shelves covering almost all space, but it felt empty.

Being me, I didn't send any pleasantries toward the librarian but stalked right over to the part of the library where I knew the historical books stood. And since it was a school library, that was the biggest part. I hadn't really thought of that. I'd hoped all history linked to the school would be in the same place, preferably with a big sign over, but that wasn't the case. People who knew more about literature would have known how to navigate by the small signs on the shelves with various letters that didn't make any sense. And most people who didn't understand those would have looked for a sign that told what the letters meant. Desperate persons who actually wanted to learn themselves instead of copying someone smart like every sane person would ask the librarian. I was not any of those types of people and I would never be, therefore, I just walked right in and started reading the titles on the back of the books.

After a time so long I don't think anyone could have counted it, I was about to take a turn around a shelf to explore the rest of the books. Only when I turned there was a wall of person in my way. A wall which smelled of an aftershave I knew all to well.

I looked up and found a pair of beautiful brown orbs gazing down on me. The mouth under the eyes smiled. I smiled.

We smiled for a very long time, just standing there looking at each other and enjoying being near.

Until someone coughed on the other end of the room. We backed away and looked down sheepishly. At least I tried to look sheepish, but Dimitri looking so cute probably made me smile like a maniac.

Not to mention that when I backed away, I hit my whole side against a shelf. It hurt so much that I cursed not so subtly and waved my foot in the air to relieve myself of the pain. That caused Dimitri to crack up laughing, which he tried to hide, emphasis on tried. Let me tell you, that laugh was like gift from god. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And it was so happy that I couldn't help but laugh myself.

When we had collected ourselves I arched my eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing here, Comrade?"

"I'm looking for something to read, what did you expect me to do in a library?" I ignored his remark to form my own, even though his sexy smirk complicated things.

"I don't think the westerns are among these books, I doubt there are any at all. You're the only one who's been corrupted enough to read them." As soon as the words left my mouth I wondered if they were too much, but he only smiled that gorgeous smile and my worries were gone.

"There are historical westerns, you know. And this library have several usual ones, so I think you're the corrupted one." My brain took a while to process that kind of line from Dimitri, so before I could retort he arched an eyebrow and opened his mouth. "What are you doing here? Have you realised that you could actually learn something form books?"

"It's research."

"I thought you didn't have any classes?"

"I read books outside of school too, you know." An awkward silence filled the air between us. I never thought that would happen with us.

"I could help you look, if you want to. You've been looking for a while." The fact that he had watched me made my heart warm.

"Sure, I could use some help, I don't understand the markings here." He didn't seem surprised. "I'm looking for more about St. Vlad, but there is nothing."

"That could be because you've been looking in the wrong section. These books are about wars."

"So I've noticed."

He led me to the section about religious history and soon enough we found a couple of interesting texts. Then he had to go because he had a shift, but I didn't complain. I had seen him laugh and we had stared at each other. We were making progress in the wrong direction. The thought made me bitter but my throbbing little toe distracted me from further depression. Blue, bleeding toes tend to do that.

**A/N: I'm not completely satisfied with the ending, but I had to cut off at some point :/ **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you soon! :D**


	52. A little bit of extra

I am sure he didn't intend to make me laugh, but as he kissed down my head and neck I started giggling. It was, of course, my confused hormones who caused it, but it tickled a lot too.

I was still crying and the mix of sobs and laughter must have made a very amusing sound because Dimitri smiled into my hair. I pulled back to look at him and saw a mischievous glint in his eyes. The carefree Dimitri who was so rare had come free. He smiled at me and started kissing my neck again.

Oh, how I loved his lips. They made me feel all tingly and warm. All my previous miserable thoughts disappeared somewhere in my head to return later, when his mouth met mine and the world seemed far away.

My arms were still around his neck and I didn't know if I ever wanted to let go. As our lips moved, a fire started burning inside me. A fire that reached out for Dimitri and which controlled my body when our tongues met.

The kiss which had once been light and loving, was now deep and passionate with all our suppressed emotions pressing on us from our insides.

One of my hands roamed his back as a hand that had been cupping my cheek moved down to my hip, leaving a path of shivers in its way.

He smiled against my lips and I bit his tongue lightly to make him shut up and keep kissing me. And I got exactly what I asked for.

**A/N: I found a re-written kissing scene from the story I deleted and I thought I would share it with you as an extra ;) Keep in mind that I wrote this about a year ago and I haven't changed anything, so if it's overdramatic, it is because it was me who wrote it :P**

**Have it great until next time!**

**Ps. To the guest JustEmma: Yes, I am from Sweden. I'm in Sweden right now :O **


	53. Maternal problems

The phone rang just as I was about to get into the bath. My first thought was to ignore it, then the Guardian part of me took over and answered. The caller-ID had told me it was Lissa, but it could also be someone using her phone.

"Everything's okay?" She laughed at the slightly frantic tone of my voice.

"Yes, of course… I just need your advice on something."

"It's not what kind of lingerie you should wear for Christian again, is it? 'Cause I won't answer that." A snort came through the speaker.

"No! Sabina has a hickey." Oh... Why did she think I would know how to handle that? She was the one with kids. "… And I don't know how to deal with it. Like, should I give her the Talk, or should I just pretend I haven't seen it. Which I have, and I think she saw that I saw. What if she expect me to talk to her, am I a bad mother if I don't? I'm not prepared for this, she's fourteen!" Her voice raised a bit and she paused for a bit only to continue in a whisper; "I thought she wouldn't get into boys until she was like twenty, what should I do, Rose?"

"You do remember that you were fifteen when you had sex for the first time, that's only a year older."

"Yeah, but you were seventeen." I snorted and sat down on the edge of the bath.

"I wasn't exactly innocent before that, are you seriously using _me_ to advocate chastity?"

"Maybe I shouldn't… I just thought she would stay child for a few more years." I crossed my legs to make it comfortable, it seemed like this would take a while.

"Just because she gives into her hormones doesn't mean she won't be your child anymore. Hell, you can check out hotties together! Mother-daughter bonding, ya know."

"I don't think that's such a good idea. If my mom had thought the same boy was hot, I wouldn't like him anymore."

"You can't disagree with your mother's taste of men. You wouldn't be here if she didn't think your father was hot."

"I'd rather not think about that." A silence fell between us, and though it was comfortable, you could still feel us trying to come up with something to say.

"Has Christian seen it?"

"He thought it was a bruise from PE, men are so oblivious sometimes."

"Why didn't you correct him? The thought of discussing your children's escapades with their father didn't cross your mind?" She sighed and I heard her shift.

"He just doesn't understand some things like you do. You're so easy to talk to…"

"Are you insinuating what I think you are with that silence?" You could _hear_ the pout through the phone, but I had fallen offer for it too many times to give in. "I will NOT explain the birds and the bees to YOUR daughter. Being queen and all I thought you were more responsible."

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" I laughed and looked up at the ceiling, there was a crack. Annoying. Though making it had been fun.

"You _longed _for children and now you want me to take care of the hard parts? No, I will help you decide what you should do, but I won't have the sex talk with _anyone_, period."

"But what should I do?" I heard a thump as if she flew herself on her bed. The sound reminded me of the fact that Dimitri had most likely already gone to bed. I creaked open the door and saw him flip a page of the western I got him for Christmas. He looked up when he heard the door so I smiled at him and motioned to the phone. He nodded and went back to his book.

"I think you should end this call, find Christian and explain to him that his daughter has a hickey. Then you can decide if you want to confront her together or one at a time. I'm going to bed now, so you can tell me what happened tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll do that. Thanks for being here Rose, love you!"

"G'night, love you too!"

I ended the call and put my phone on a nearby shelf. Thank God I didn't have children. Imagine Dimitri's reaction to a hickey. Not something I'd like to experience. Especially not since I would be the one to calm him down. I shook my head. There would be no such experiences.

I turned around and faced my somewhat cooled bath. It and a warm bed with a cozy boyfriend awaited. My life was good.

**A/N: Just something that popped into my mind on my way home from practice. As for Lissa's daughter's name, it seemed logical since it's Lissa's middle name, right? If someone else has used it, great minds think alike, huh ;)**

**Thanks for reading and being supportive, see you soon! :D**


	54. Take My Breath Away

They were on a road trip. Dimitri was driving and Rose had fallen asleep, lulled by the slight swaying of the car. When she woke up, she kept her eyes closed due to the sharp light from the oncoming cars. As her eyes were closed, her other senses were more sensitive. Therefore, she didn't fail to notice the soft, deep voice coming from the drivers seat.

Dimitri was singing along - not loud, but loud enough - to an 80's song with rather suggestive lyrics. It affected Rose more than she let on as she took a deep breath and fluttered her eyes open, just a bit. Just to watch him, to see how he looked.

He noticed, of course, but he didn't say anything or stop what he was doing, he just kept singing, his voice slightly huskier.

It felt like the song went on forever and Rose almost fell asleep again just listening to his mesmerising voice. The tension was thick, but it only became worse when the song ended.

Dimitri turned his head to look at her and gave her one of those smiles that made her blood turn into fizzling soda and her legs into spaghetti. Then he turned back to the road.

Rose took a deep breath to calm herself. It was going to be a long ride.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and being supportive. Love you guys :D**


	55. On the road

I guess most of you has had hot dreams some time. Dreams that distract you from work or school or just life in general. Dreams that come back to haunt you during the day, making you flush and look around to see if anyone noticed.

I've had such dreams. And I have made many of them reality thanks to my Russian (sex)God/ boyfriend. Without ruining your *cough* innocent mind or invading on said boyfriend's privacy, let me tell you, it's A-M-A-Z-I-N-G.

But there are things not even Dimitri can do. One of those is watching movies without comparing them to westerns. Another thing is making coffee that isn't too strong. But the thing is; he is too damn tall.

Sure, it's nice finding him easily in crowded places and I love when he lifts me up when we're making out because it strains our necks to bend down. And I will admit I have laughed some times when he has hit his head on a door frame.

One of my fantasies have been making out -and maybe going a _bit_ further- in the backseat of a car. Or just inside the car. The goal was me plus hot guy plus car equals make out session. I don't know where I got this from, though it could be from when I had a crush on Leonardo DiCaprio and watched Titanic with Lissa.

Me being me was determined to make this dream real as soon as possible so I wasted no time in getting Dimitri and I into a car and on the road. It was summer and human day in the middle of the country, so it was rather warm and sweaty inside that car. Which made me take of my jacket and shoes. And socks… And my bra… But I kept my shirt on, just because I planned to take it off in a near future didn't mean I wanted to flash the whole road.

After not so subtly trying to make Dimitri understand my intentions for at least half an hour, I put my hand over his on the gear lever and simply suggested we'd pull over. It took a few minutes of convincing but we soon started searching for a deserted looking road. We found one and gosh, was I excited. There was some serious butterflies flying around in my stomach and when we stopped the car, I knew shit was going down. In a good way.

He looked at me and it was just like in the movies. The things his eyes do to me… I leaned toward him and our lips met and suddenly I was in his lap and we were making out. I had to find the small part of my brain that still processed coherent thoughts and force myself to break away.

The car was even warmer now and we were panting as if we'd run a marathon. I took a deep breath and said; "Backseat?" My voice came out as a husky whisper. "Yeah" he answered.

We scrambled out of the driver's seat and tried to reposition ourselves. It didn't work very well. We couldn't sit because Dimitri's legs were too long for the small space of the goddamn Honda. We couldn't lie down because the whole of Dimitri was too long for the goddamn Honda. I didn't get any hot car sex with steamed windows because Dimitri was too tall. I was disappointed.

But not for very long. Doing it on the hood was pretty hot too.

**A/N: Sorry not sorry for ruining your 'innocent' mind :P Though I am a bit concerned about the sexual undertone keeps appearing, but I'm sure you don't have anything against it, am I right?**

**Any of you watch Supernatural? Because imagine the Winchesters running into A/U Romitri the vampire hunters in like the first seasons… *stares off into the distance humming **_**Carry On My Wayward Son**_*****

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and I hope to see you soon! :D**


	56. We've got tonight

Lissa and I didn't get long to adjust to Court before we were shipped off. Just a few weeks after her coronation and just in time for me to get in Guardian shape, the Council or Lissa herself decided she needed education. Fast. So we were sent off to Lehigh in a haste without applications or scholarships, because money. I didn't understand what she would learn about ruling a vampire society in a human school, but I wasn't really in a place to object.

We got along with other people and schedules perfectly well and no Strigoi attacked, nor any assassins. The only problem was feedings, but apparently one of the teachers was Moroi so everything worked out. I had a small problem with keeping up in class, but Lissa being Lissa let me read her notes and essays so I passed.

Even though we both liked Lehigh and felt a home in our dorm, we both missed Court and our friends. You'd think there would be time to go back to Court during the weekends, but there wasn't. Someone figured driving back and forth for a single meeting wasn't worth wasting so much time on when you could just put up a video chat. So we stayed in most weekends while Lissa did her queenly duties. Important papers were sent to us for signatures or we could just print them out of an email. This meant we didn't get back to our friends any time during the first months. Christian had visited a few times the first semester and Dimitri was of course with him, but we didn't really get any time for ourselves. And having only Saturday and Sunday morning at our disposal, there wasn't much time for talk and cuddling with assignments and due dates. Though only seeing each other in flesh and sneaking in a hug and a few kisses was enough.

When Thanksgiving break came, we longed for some free time back with our family. We arrived at Court quite late in the afternoon and we had people to visit so we didn't go to bed until late. I said goodnight to Lissa in the Queen's quarters and grabbed my bag to go to my room. Only I realised didn't have one.

Before leaving for Lehigh, I had stayed in my fancy-pancy recovery room. But apparently it was a V.I.P. guest room Lissa had talked her way into letting me live in for only a short period of time. It was a shame I couldn't sleep there because that bed was made for me. And now I had no bed.

I considered asking Lissa to stay with her, but I figured she would be busy procreating with Christian by now. I could go to Guardian housing and ask for a room but it would require paperwork and shit I wasn't in the mood for. The easiest thing would be to stay with Dimitri, but I had no clue where he lived. And I had of course forgotten to charge my phone so it was dead which meant I couldn't call or text him to ask for directions. So I went to the reception in Guardian housing and cleared my throat to make the gum-chewing Barbie doll acknowledge me. She raised her head from her magazine slowly and rose a carefully plucked eyebrow. "Do you need a room?" Bitch. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"No, in fact I wondered if you could tell me where Guardian Belikov lives?" I smirked inwards at the face she pulled before she collected herself. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Oh, I'm just his girlfriend. I planned to spend the night with him." You could practically hear the wheels in her head turning. I was a Dhampir. Who was going to spend the night with her boyfriend. Who was Dimitri Belikov…

The look she gave me was hilarious. "You're Rose Hathaway?" I arched my brows. "Yeah. Which room is Guardian Belikov in?" She looked down at some papers and flipped a few pages. "Third floor. Number seventeen. On the right."

"Thanks." I graced her with a smile before grabbing my bag and walking towards the stairs. It didn't take long until I was standing outside his door. I knocked as quiet as I could considering how many other sleep deprived Guardians there were in this building.

When a few seconds had passed and there was no sound coming from the apartment I started having second thoughts. Maybe he was on perimeter duty tonight. Maybe he had passed out from exhaustion and was snoring like a baby on the other side of the door. I knocked harder and finally I heard a pair of feet making impact with the floor and walking toward me, heavy with sleep. I gulped and ran a hand through my hair. The knob turned and the door swung open. "Yes…?"

My boyfriend's hair was tousled with sleep and his T-shirt was inside out. I just wanted to run my hands through his locks and take the shirt off of him. "Hi, Comrade."

Then I was pulled into the arms of my love and I was so lost in the feeling I didn't notice the door shutting behind me. I wrapped my arms around his back and felt a content sigh of _Roza_ leave him. He buried his face in my hair and inhaled deeply, clearly missing the feeling of being together just as much as I did. I sneaked my hands under the hem of his shirt. "Did I wake you?" He hummed affirmatively and hugged me tighter. "Should we go back to bed then?" I felt him nod into my hair and mumble something incoherent, probably in Russian. Sleepy Dimitri was the cutest thing ever.

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth if that's okay." I tried to untangle myself from his arms and smiled at him when he stumbled back slightly. "I'm sorry, Roza. The bathroom's this way." His accent laced his words and made them soft and cosy. I fetched my bags from outside the door and followed him through the dark apartment.

When we reached a door labelled WC Dimitri opened it and turned on the light. I stepped in and placed my bag on the sink. I started brushing my teeth when a pair of arms wrapped around my waist from behind. I looked into the mirror and saw Dimitri nuzzling my neck with his nose. The warmth of his body embraced me and I sank back against him.

Before me going away there hadn't been much time for cuddling and being a couple. Sure, he had helped me through my recovery but it was not like living together. He'd had his duty as a Guardian and I was on rehabilitation so it was mostly late nights and a few moments here and there. And when we had time we were both exhausted from dealing with everything. It was just those first weeks that we really were with each other. Though we spent most of that time in bed. Now was the first time for us to really just be a normal couple.

I felt one of his hands move my hair and then his warm breath hit my neck. "I've missed you." I gurgled back and used my free hand to stroke his cheek. We stayed like that until I finished brushing and had to spit out the paste. I rinsed my mouth and turned around, almost face planting into Dimitri's chest. And that was apparently the just the thing to make us jump each other.

It felt like coming home when our lips met, no matter how corny it sounds, and I just wanted more. We kissed softly for a moment before a yawn broke us apart. Dimitri smiled sheepishly and leaned his lips against my forehead. "You can go back to bed, I'll come there when I'm done." I suggested. He nodded and stepped out the door towards his room, but not before nuzzling my hair for a moment.

I started my nonexistent night routine, although I left out most parts. I was just too tired to focus lotions and crap. After emptying my bladder and washing my hands I left the bathroom. When I shut the lights I was engulfed in total darkness. I padded through the apartment in silence until I reached his bedroom. A small light shone on the nightstand so I was able to make out Dimitri's form under the sheets in the otherwise dark room.. He shifted slightly when I closed the door. "Roza…" I walked closer to the bed and he lifted the covers invitingly.

At this point I was too damn near exhaustion to care about a pyjama so I just slipped out of my jeans and T-shirt and slid into the bed. Dimitri made a satisfied sound and enveloped me with his body, his scent filling my mind as I noticed he'd taken his shirt off. I snuggled even closer and felt myself fall asleep. I was home.

**A/N: That was a long drabble :P It's been a while since last time, but I'm sure this can make up for it :D **

**Let's see if we can get to 300 reviews until next time, that would make my day :3 And it's fully possible considering how many followers this story has *hint hint nudge nudge :P***

**Have a happy time!**


	57. Oh my God, look at that butt!

It was the night of the annual Guardian party. Almost the entire Court Guard and a few visitors were all mingling around in one of the Courts ballrooms. There was a DJ, there was a bar, there were countless snacks and, of course, there was Rose Hathaway.

She held her drink high as she navigated the crowd toward the refills. Her last round had almost ended in disaster and she didn't want to risk getting booze all over her favourite dress. Especially since she hadn't failed to notice Dimitri's continuos glances at it during the night. If she planned it right, there would be plenty of time for them to 'catch up' later.

She reached the bar and had just gotten her drink back when she heard something. It was probably meant to be a whisper, but considering how tipsy the person who had said it was, Rose had no problem hearing every word.

"Check out Belikov's ass! I bet you could bounce a penny off it!" With the speed Rose whipped her head around, it was surprising her hair didn't fall out of the elaborate bun she'd created. Her eyes searched the surroundings and came to a halt at a pair of very similar looking girls a few stools away from her at the bar. She followed their gazes to where Dimitri stood with his back to them, his jeans showing off his delectable ass. But before Rose had time to get over there and tell them to stop gossiping about her man, one of the girls took the words out of her mouth.

"Oh my God, Becky you slut!"

"Sorry, Jessica."

"But he's hot though... I'd totally bang him."

A plan formed in Rose's head. She leaned toward the drunk girls and stage whispered.

"Are you talking about Guardian Belikov?" The girls gave her a once over and the girl she's guessed was Jessica jutted her hip out.

"Who are you?" Since the girls looked pretty young and there was a slight English accent to their words, Rose took a guess and hoped they wouldn't know who she was. Or at least that they wouldn't know her history with Dimitri. And perhaps if they knew, their drunken stupor might make them forget.

"I'm Rose Hathaway, Belikov was my mentor at school."

"You know a lot about him then?"

"Yeah, I had the biggest crush on him. Fantasised about us in the gym all the time." Rose took a sip of her drink.

"I'd do that too..." Becky said. "Shut up, Becky!" Jessica glared at end quickly before looking back at Rose. "Did anything happen? You didn't kiss him or anything?"

Rose looked around the room before leaning closer. "No, he was always so controlled. But once I, you know, felt _him_ when we sparred." The girls gasped loudly.

"Oh my God!"

"Was it," Becky lowered her voice until it was barely audible, "_hard_?" Rose nodded and shot a glance over shoulder seeing Dimitri look at her with one eyebrow raised. Becky and Jessica gasped again. "He's looking at you!" "Did you see that eyebrow thing? So sexy..."

Rose had trouble keeping her laughter in but looked down at the table while the girls continued their rushed whispering. "Are you still friends with him?"

"Yeah, we're actually guarding partners. He-"

"He's coming this way!" Jessica adjusted her fringe and Rose turned around to see Dimitri making his way through the crowd towards them. She smirked at him and he smirked back with that glint in his eyes that made Rose weak in the knees. She heard the girls moan faintly behind her and her smile grew.

"Hi, Roza." Another little moan from behind her.

"Hi, Comrade. Having a good time?"

"Yes, though we began to wonder where you had went. I thought you were just getting another drink?" He arched his brow and shot a questioning glance at Becky and Jessica, who were staring not so subtly at him.

"I met these two," Rose said and motioned to the girls. "Becky, Jessica, allow me to introduce you to Dimitri Belikov." Dimitri arched his other brow at Rose but extracted his hand toward the girls. They shook it and Jessica gave him a flirtatious smile.

"Are you a dancer, Guardian Belikov?"

"Not really..." Dimitri hastily wrapped his arm around Rose's waist. "Roza and I need to get back to our's."

Becky and Jessica gave Rose a scandalised look which turned into a glare when she started laughing. "Yeah, bye girls, hope you have a great evening!"

**A/N: Becky &amp; Jessica belong to Dan Howell, I just borrowed them for the sake of humour :P **

**Shout out to whoever finds the Supernatural-ish reference :3**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me even though I haven't updated in months, I love you guys! :D And thank you so much for 60,000 views, that so freaking amazing!**


	58. I Will Follow You Into the Dark

It happened so fast no one remembered the details...

A pair of Strigoi had been sighted about half an hour from Court. A team was sent to deal with them. Hathaway and Belikov were part of that team. They hadn't been out on the field for a long while so they volunteered.

The Strigoi resided in a cave. Just outside of the cave there was a deep scarf.

They came during daylight to trap the Strigoi. But actually finding them in the cave system took more time than they expected. When they got out after killing the undead, it was dark.

The others in the team saw how Hathaway and Belikov reacted to the caves. Everyone saw how distressed they were and walked a bit ahead of them to let them deal with their problems alone.

Having just gotten out of the cave, no one noticed the Strigoi attacking them from the woods. Seeing him as the most dangerous threat, the Strigoi grabbed Belikov. They grappled for a few intense seconds before they lost their footing and stumbled closer to the cliff.

Hathaway tried to interfere but got hit in the head by the Strigoi. She fell to the ground.

Belikov held his ground but the fight got more and more close to the end of the cliff.

Suddenly, the Strigoi struck out and they both fell down the scarf.

At that moment the others arrived back just to see Hathaway jumping to her feet and sprinting to the edge.

A hysterical howl of "_DIMITRI!_" was heard before she threw herself after them.

Their bodies were found twisted and bruised at the bottom, dead eyes looking into each other.

**A/N: Well... Hi... Hope it won't be this long until I see you again... Please review and tell me what you thought :3**


End file.
